I Will Love You
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Shikamaru menyukainya. Dan Naruto menerima perasaan Shikamaru karena menurutnya Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang baik. Shikamaru tahu itu, karena si pirang sendirilah yang mengatakannya dan ingin mencoba untuk berusaha membalas perasaannya. Dan seperti apakah cara Shikamaru membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya?/ShikaNaru…
1. Prolog

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Drama/Romence.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), Boy Love.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I Will Love You © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Mereka hanya sepasang remaja yang sedang buta dengan namanya cinta. Tak peduli jika cinta mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mengejar dan menanti itulah yang mereka lakukan. Tapi sampai kapan hal itu terjadi? Siapa yang akan tetap mengejar dan menanti cinta terbalaskan atau mencoba mencari cinta yang baru?**

**..:: Prolog ::..**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suasana tempat itu begitu riuh. Begitu ramai. Begitu berisik. Wajar saja ini bukan di rumah sakit yang harus menjaga volume suaramu demi ketenangan penghuninya. Dan ini juga bukan di pemakaman yang di mana-mana orang-orang hanya bisa terdiam dalam rasa duka mereka.

Ya, tempat itu hanya sebuah bangunan sekolah yang selalu diisi oleh berbagai macam tipe manusia.

"Woi, Naruto! Kau sedang memperhatikan apa?" tegur seorang anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan dengan tanda segitiga berwarna merah di pipinya pada seseorang.

"Ahk! Ti-tidak ada," elak seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ah, ah, lagi-lagi ternyata kau sedang memperhatikannya ya?" godanya setelah tahu apa yang telah menarik perhatian pemuda pirang itu sedari tadi hingga mengacuhkan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu—Naruto—memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menutupi rona merah muda di pipinya. Kiba menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya merasa tebakannya memang tidak salah sasaran. Ia sudah tahu jika Naruto—sahabatnya dari kecil—itu memang mempunyai perasaan khusus pada sosok yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari pemuda pirang itu—Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa popular di kalangan murid-murid di sekolahnya khususnya murid-murid perempuan, SMU Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke memang mempunyai wajah tampan dan diberi postur tubuh yang gagah. _Well_, mana ada yang tidak akan langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok yang terlihat sempurna itu?

Kiba terus saja menggoda Naruto yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan bantahan-bantahan dari Naruto yang tidak akan pernah mempan untuk Kiba. Rona di pipinya terlihat semakin pekat saja di kulit _tannya_ membuat Kiba semakin gencar melayangkan godaan-godaan manis yang membuat Naruto merasa malu.

Lemparan godaan dan bantahan itu terus terjadi, hingga tanpa disadari oleh mereka ada yang merasa terganggu karenanya.

"Ck, kalian ini berisik sekali! Kalian mengganggu tidurku, dasar merepotkan!" decak kesal seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sudah merasa terganggu oleh suara berisik Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ini bukan kamarmu yang bisa seenaknya digunakan untuk tidur dengan nyaman, Baka Shikamaru!" balas Kiba tanpa merasa bersalah telah mengganggu kesenangan orang lain sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dan ini juga bukan pasar yang bisa memasang suara keras-keras! Mentang-mentang tidak ada guru, kau jadi primitif dan menganggap ini di hutan, Baka—Kiba," seru Shikamaru menyindir dengan nada terdengar malas karena harus meladeni makhluk keras kepala macam Kiba.

"Kau…" Kiba menatap geram Shikamaru.

Pemuda berambut nanas tadi itu bilang apa? Dia anggap dirinya itu Tarzan, hah? Yang mempunyai bahasa ibu 'uu aa' itu? Yang benar saja! Dia bukan makhluk primitif, sialan! Ia manusia yang lahir di zaman modern. Jadi jangan sampai salah membedakan!

"Shikamaru… bersiaplah kau menemui AJALMU!"

Sepertinya tidak ada guru memang membuat murid-muridnya bertindak bebas, ya?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Langit telah berganti warna. Lembayung senja yang menghiasi cakrawala kini menjadi salah satu panorama alam yang tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja.

Terlihat tiga remaja laki-laki itu berjalan bersama. Akh! Sepertinya tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu juga. Ya, yang terlihat hanya seorang lelaki berambut kecoklatan yang merangkul bahu sahabatnya dengan posesif dan membiarkan seorang pemuda berambut nanas berjalan sendirian di depan mereka.

Oke! Kiba seperti terlihat masih kesal dengan kelakuan Shikamaru waktu di kelas tadi. Dan akhirnya menahan pemuda pirang agar berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Naruto menghela napas melihat sifat temannya itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru cuek-cuek saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kiba. Hah… ia tidak mau repot nantinya.

"Kiba, tidak biasanya kau ikut pulang bersama kami," seru Naruto entah maksudnya apa. Sekedar bertanya saja atau mencoba lepas dari suasana hening di antara mereka yang berkesan tidak nyaman itu. Atau… ya, memenuhi rasa penasarannya yang tiba-tiba saja Kiba ingin pulang bersama mereka. Ya, biasanya Naruto _'_kan pulang berdua saja hanya dengan Shikamaru.

"Shino tidak bisa pulang bersamaku. Katanya ada kerja kelompok," jawab Kiba dengan nada kesal. Sepertinya _mood-_nya memang sedang buruk hari ini.

"Oh…" tanggap singkat Naruto.

Kembali mereka berjalan dalam keheningan di acara pulang bersama mereka.

"Ngh… Kiba?" panggil Naruto dengan ragu.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu… bagaimana kalau aku menulis surat cinta untuk Sasuke?" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Pantas saja sejak tadi pemuda pirang itu diam terus tidak banyak bicara.

"A-apa!" seru Kiba kaget dengan apa yang diungkapkan Naruto padanya.

Tak hanya Kiba saja yang merasa kaget dengan ungkapan si _blonde_ itu. Tapi si pemuda berambut nanas yang sedari tadi berjalan diam di depan mereka ikut merasa terkejut hingga menghentikan langkah kakinya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kakinya terasa beku saat itu juga.

"Hu—um," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk pelan sebelah pipinya mencoba mengatasi perasaannya yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap lawan bicaranya penuh harapan.

"Emm… bagaimana ya? Tapi, apa… kau yakin, Naruto?" Kiba mengerlingkan matanya ke arah lain tak berani menatap langsung pada bola mata berwarna biru itu. Sebelah tangannya ikut gelisah menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka semua, jika masalah ini sudah mengambil alih perhatian mereka dari acara perjalanan pulang mereka tadi. Sejenak mereka hanya bisa terdiam di tengah langit senja yang semakin pekat.

"Aku tidak setuju!" seru Shikamaru tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya membuat Naruto maupun Kiba merasa terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Bukankah Shikamaru selalu mendukungnya apa pun itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang pemuda itu terang-terangan melakukan sebuah penolakkan?

"Aku takut akhirnya kau yang akan kecewa," seru Shikamaru memasang wajah serius. Ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan masalah ini. Naruto bisa terluka jika ia berbuat hal nekat semacam itu.

"Maksudmu penolakkan Sasuke?" ucap Naruto mengerti apa maksud Shikamaru yang ingin disampaikan padanya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di balik poni pirangnya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam.

Tangan itu terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku… sudah menyiapkan diri untuk itu," lanjut Naruto dengan lirih.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya, "Bahkan dia tidak mengenalmu. Kau hanya akan dianggap salah satu _fansnya_."

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu. Tapi aku ingin Sasuke tahu akan perasaanku ini padanya," jawab Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum miris.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Kembali mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Namun seperti bertemu jalan buntu mereka tidak bisa memikirkan jalan keluar itu. Mereka terjebak. Seolah seperti sedang berada dalam lingkaran yang menyesatkan mereka tidak bisa bertindak gegabah.

"AKH!" Shikamaru mengacak-ngacak rambut _ravennya_. "Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak akan mau ambil peduli pada masalah ini!" serunya sedikit nada kesal. Kemudian Shikamaru melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hiiieeeeee! Jadi kau tidak akan menghiburku jika nanti aku patah hati?" protes Naruto sambil mengambil langkah lebar untuk menyusul Shikamaru.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan ambil peduli!"

"Akh! Itu '_kan_ namanya bukan teman yang baik! Masa ada temannya yang sedih tidak mau peduli?"

"_I don't care!"_

"Shikamaruuuu!"

Kiba menghela napas berat. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak setuju tentang niatan Naruto yang ingin menulis surat cinta untuk Sasuke. Ia juga takut pada akhirnya Naruto hanya akan menelan kekecewaan. Walaupun Naruto sendiri tahu itu, tapi bagaimanapun pasti pemuda pirang itu menaruh harapan besar pada Sasuke yang akan menerima perasaannya. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Apalagi mengingat sifat sang Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua tahu jika sang Uchiha itu banyak idolanya. Dan tentu saja sifat dingin dan sedikit tak berperasaannya—dalam menghadapi _fansnya_—itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Ya, tapi itu semua terserah pada Naruto. Tapi Kiba yakin, apa pun yang terjadi itulah yang terbaik. Meskipun itu adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan sekali pun.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

><p>Yahahahaha… fic baru di tengah tagihan fic lainnya XD Gomen bukannya update fic lain dulu tapi Yan malah bikin fic baru. Tapi sungguh ide ini sungguh mengganggu! Dan juga ada satu fic lagi yang benar mengganggu pikiran Yan akhir-akhir ini. Ck, emang merepotkan, tapi karena itu otak Yan jadi terhalau buat bikin chapter 12 'One Heart'-nya tersendat –hiks<p>

Fic satu lagi yang mengganggu itu "Re:Pray" buat SasuNaru yang bertemakan Angst. Sejujurnya Yan gak suka sama genre-genre macam ini tapi entah kenapa fic-fic Yan lebih menjurus ke genre satu ini. Khehekhe tapi tak apalah. Dan tenang aja buat "Re:Pray" Yan akan buat Oneshoot atau Minichapter jadi tak usah khawatir! :D

Oke sekarang Yan minta reviewnya buat fic ShikaNaru yang ini ya, ya, ya, ya? *puppy eyes*


	2. Pernyataan Tak Terduga

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Drama/Romence.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), Boy Love.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I Will Love You © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Mereka hanya sepasang remaja yang sedang buta dengan namanya cinta. Tak peduli jika cinta mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mengejar dan menanti itulah yang mereka lakukan. Tapi sampai kapan hal itu terjadi? Siapa yang akan tetap mengejar dan menanti cinta terbalaskan atau mencoba mencari cinta yang baru?**

**..:: Pernyataan tak terduga ::..**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gedung sekolah itu kembali ramai oleh murid-muridnya yang baru saja terbebas dari berbagai pelajaran yang cukup menjenuhkan bagi sebagian otak siswa-siswinya. Dengan wajah sumringah gembira, mereka mulai meninggalkan kelas untuk menghilangkan rasa penat mereka dengan cara mengisi perut yang mulai kosong atau sekedar melepas rindu dengan teman yang berbeda kelas dengan mereka.

Di koridor yang mulai lengang itu, terlihat pemuda berambut pirang yang berusaha mengatasi perasaan gugupnya saat itu. Naruto berdiri kaku di tengah koridor. Matanya tidak pernah lepas menatap sosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya. Pemuda yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya selama satu tahun ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

Langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin dekat itu membuat Naruto semakin gugup. Suara ketukan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar teratur seperti pola lantunan musik yang sudah ditentukan setiap ketukannya. Langkah kaki itu terasa santai, tapi sungguh membuat Naruto gugup, berdiri gelisah ketika langkah kaki itu semakin dekat ke arahnya. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan paksa ke tenggorokannya.

_Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke?_

Naruto menggenggam erat surat yang ada di tangannya—surat yang akan ia berikan untuk Sasuke—hampir meremasnya.

"Sa-Sasuke—"

"SASUKE!"

**Sret!**

Angin berhembus menyusup melewati jendela yang berada di koridor itu. Terasa dingin.

Sasuke berjalan begitu saja melewati Naruto. Mengabaikan panggilan Naruto yang nyaris menyerupai bisikan. Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seorang pemuda yang datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau ke mana saja, hah? Kami mencarimu tahu!" seru Suigetsu. Lelaki berambut putih agak kebiruan itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah lebar.

"Hn."

"Cih!" Suigetsu berdecih tidak terlalu suka dengan tanggapan acuh nan dingin dari pemuda tampan di depannya itu. Namun akhirnya Suigetsu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Sifat Sasuke memang sudah seperti ini dari dulu. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, sifat dasarnya memang seperti itu. Tidak bisa dirubah begitu saja. Pada akhirnya juga Suigetsu hanya bisa memaklumi sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Sudahlah… Ayo yang lainnya sudah menunggu."

Namun baru saja Suigetsu mengambil satu langkah, kaki itu berhenti begitu saja. Menoleh dan matanya mengerling menatap sesuatu. Sasuke yang merasakan jika niatan mereka untuk segera pergi dari sana tertunda, ikut berhenti. Membalikkan setengah badannya melihat sesuatu yang telah menarik perhatian Suigetsu. Alisnya sedikit tertaut, melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang tengah berdiri kaku membelakangi mereka.

"Tapi… sepertinya ada yang ingin bicara denganmu, Sasuke," seru Suigetsu.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung berdiri tegang yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam membatu.

"Aku rasa tadi dia sempat memanggilmu."

Kini terlihat jelas tautan kedua alis Sasuke semakin dalam. Remasan pada surat yang dipegang Naruto semakin erat. Entah kenapa sekarang ia tak punya keberanian sedikit pun untuk menyampaikan perasaannya itu pada Sasuke. Semuanya benar-benar menghilang begitu saja.

"Wah… Sasuke! Sepertinya ia mempunyai surat untukmu!"

Mendengar seruan Suigetsu yang seperti itu, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda yang ada di tangan si pirang itu. Sedangkan Naruto mulai merasa tidak yakin dengan perasaannya saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin lari saja untuk sekarang. Menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia belum siap menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Tapi… bagaimana ia bisa menghindari ini? Semuanya terasa sudah terlanjur. Tidak mungkin ia lari begitu saja seperti pengecut.

Naruto perlahan menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda berambut _raven_ lewat sudut matanya birunya. Sasuke masih di sana. menatapnya dalam diam dengan bola matanya yang berwarna kelam. Hingga akhirnya Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya secara sempurna.

Menghadap dan menatap langsung bola mata _onyx_ yang menghanyutkan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya. Mengintimidasi seolah menunggu reaksi Naruto.

Naruto mencoba memantapkan hatinya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara diam-diam. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Diberikannya surat yang dipegang oleh kedua tangannya itu dengan sedikit gemetar.

Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi tak berarti di wajahnya. Mengambil surat itu dari tangan Naruto, kemudian perlahan Sasuke membuka lipatan kertas putih itu—yang tak tampak seperti surat cinta.

"Sebuah pernyataan cinta, hah?" ucap Suigetsu mengintip apa isi surat yang Naruto berikan pada Sasuke. Membuat Naruto, si pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Entahlah, untuk saat ini Naruto belum merasakan malu saat surat cinta yang telah ia buat telah sampai kepada pujaan hatinya. Tidak seperti perkiraannya—atau seperti orang kebanyakan—mungkin akan bersemu karena malu dan menunggu jawaban dari orang yang kau sukai atas pernyataan cintamu dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Namun tidak seperti itu, Naruto hanya merasakan kegelisahan dan tidak nyaman akan sekitarnya.

Sangat tidak nyaman.

Sedangkan lelaki berambut _raven_ yang telah mendapatkan surat cinta itu hanya terpaku pada surat yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada raut wajahnya. Datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Hmm…"

Suigetsu menggosok dagunya sambil meneliti Naruto. Suigetsu mendekati Naruto dan mengitarinya. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok pirang yang berdiri kaku sedari tadi itu. Seolah mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari Naruto.

"Kurasa ia manis juga, Sasuke. Tidak ada salahnya jika kau menerima pernyataan cintanya," ungkap Suigetsu sambil tetap memperhatikan Naruto. Sungguh perlakuan Suigetsu yang seperti itu membuat Naruto semakin gelisah dan tidak nyaman.

"Kurasa dia harus pakai rok," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa?" Suigetsu mengernyit merasa tidak yakin saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam mengabaikan respon Suigetsu. Mata kelamnya masih terfokus pada surat yang ada di tangannya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto seolah meminta sebuah jawaban.

Manik biru kelam itu berbinar menatapnya tak percaya.

Apa maksud ucapan Sasuke itu?

Pakai rok?

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Seketika Naruto merasakan hujaman di dadanya. Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Wo—woi!" Suigetsu sedikit terkejut dengan kepergian Naruto secara tiba-tiba sebelum mengerti semuanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar kepergian Naruto. Yang perlahan mulai hilang dari sudut pandangnya. Berdiri angkuh tak memperdulikan tatapan Naruto yang tampak terluka karenanya.

Di sisi lain, di balik dinding koridor yang tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka. Tampak berdiri seseorang tanpa mereka sadari. Rahangnya mengeras dan kepalan tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suasana ramai itu memenuhi kelas 2-1 karena pelajaran kosong pada jam terakhir membuat mereka bebas melakukan apa saja.

"Hoooooo… benerkah itu, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan salah satu temannya. "Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Hanya diam dan menyerahkan surat itu pada Sasuke," seru Suigetsu memberikan penjelasan.

Suigetsu berjongkok di atas meja dan teman-temannya mengelilinginya mendengar cerita dari Suigetsu.

"Kau bilang dia laki-laki. Tapi memberikan surat cinta pada Sasuke?" terdengar jelas sebuah kebingungan menerpa teman-temannya.

"Ya… dan kalian tahu apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya?" ucap Suigetsu membuat teman-temannya penasaran.

Suigetsu berdiri di atas meja itu lalu berkata, "Kurasa dia harus pakai rok," ucapnya sambil meniru gaya bicara Sasuke yang datar.

"Hahahaha… benar-benar lucu sekali! Bisa kalian bayangkan jika laki-laki itu memakai rok demi Sasuke?" Suigetsu tertawa lepas bersama dengan teman-temannya. Lebih tepatnya tertawa mencemooh.

Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi salah satu bahan obrolan itu hanya terdiam termangu menatap kosong keluar jendela.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di kelas yang mulai kosong yang hanya menyisakan beberapa murid yang siap pulang meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang hampir menghabiskan setengah keseharian mereka. Namun sepertinya ada di antara mereka yang tampak enggan beranjak dari bangku yang mereka tempati.

Naruto memandang keluar jendela dengan sorot mata sendu. Tak peduli jika kelasnya mulai kosong. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan ucapan Sasuke saat itu. Nada datar dan dingin itu begitu berdengung di telinganya. Tapi bukan itu letak masalahnya. Nada dingin dan datar itu hanya sebuah bumbu pelengkap dari kata-kata pedas dan tak berperasaan Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia kira, ia hanya akan mendapat sebuah penolakan biasa. Sebuah kata 'tidak' yang sudah mewakili jika perasaannya telah ditolak. Tapi apa ini?

Pakai rok?

Apa Sasuke sedang menghinanya? Naruto benar-benar merasa tersinggung. Memang kenapa jika ia laki-laki? Apa itu tanda ia tidak boleh menyukai Sasuke karena Sasuke juga adalah seorang laki-laki?

Menyebalkan! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Sorot mata biru itu berubah menjadi tajam saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang berada di dekatnya. Melirik tajam pada sosok itu yang berdiri di dekat bangku miliknya. Shikamaru hanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan. Tapi yang perlu diketahui mata itu berubah sedikit tajam dan rahangnya yang mengeras. Lelaki berambut nanas itu tak mengatakan apa pun, menarik tangan Naruto agar berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil tas Naruto dengan tangan yang lainnya. Kemudian menyeret Naruto keluar dari kelas mereka.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Wajahnya kini semakin terlihat murung. Langkah kakinya begitu pelan mengiri senja yang semakin berkilau dengan warna kemerahan memantul mewarnai cakrawala.

"Naruto!"

Tubuh itu sedikit tersentak karena sebuah panggilan tiba-tiba itu. Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang berada tak jauh darinya—tidak dekat—tapi membuat Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana punggung tegap itu. Yang entah kenapa terasa angkuh untuk saat ini.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, jangan pernah melakukannya. Tapi kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Kau… menyesal bukan?" seru Shikamaru terus membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto menatap tak percaya sosok di hadapannya itu. Dari cara dan nadanya, terdengar begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Entahlah… terdengar begitu menusuk. Sejujurnya Naruto tidak pernah mendapati Shikamaru yang berbicara dengan nada sedingin itu. Lelaki berambut nanas itu selalu berbicara hangat walau tidak lepas dari nada acuh tak acuhnya itu.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, mengernyit sedih. Namun apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu tadi membuatnya teringat kembali pada kejadian istirahat tadi.

Wajah Sasuke…

Kata-kata itu…

Naruto memegang erat tas selempengannya. Si pirang itu mulai merasa bahwa kejadian itu seharusnya tidak pernah ada!

"Jangan seperti ini…"

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku.

"Jangan memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Aku tidak suka," ucap Shikamaru pelan menatap sendu Naruto seolah bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sedang menghujam dada si pirang saat ini. Sungguh berbeda dari dengan kata dingin yang sempat terlontar dari mulutnya.

Naruto menyentuh kedua tangan Shikamaru yang menyentuhnya di kedua sisi wajahnya. Menumpunya di atas punggung tangan Shikamaru yang entah kenapa terasa lebih besar daripada miliknya. Tanpa sadar Naruto telah melepas beban di dadanya.

Naruto menangis.

Si pirang itu memang selalu melepas bebannya dengan cara menangis.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu, Shikamaru…"

Naruto terisak. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu padaku."

Shikamaru hanya diam menemani Naruto menangis mencoba melepas bebannya. Shikamaru memang selalu ada bersama Naruto sejak lama.

Selalu…

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan saling beriringan dalam diam. Kini perasaan Naruto sudah merasa baik.

Naruto melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Lihat… pemuda itu tumbuh dengan tinggi. Padahal seingatnya dulu, ia dan Shikamaru memiliki tinggi tubuh yang tak jauh berbeda. Tapi sekarang kenapa ia jadi terlihat lebih pendek di banding Shikamaru? Padahal ia bukan tipe orang yang malas bergerak. Naruto rajin melakukan berbagai olahraga. Bahkan sebaliknya. Pemuda di sampingnya itu begitu tidak mempunyai banyak kegiatan. Kerjaannya tidur dan bermalas-malasan.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kembali menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui.

_Shikamaru terlihat begitu banyak berubah. Ia tidak pernah lagi membolos seperti dulu. Shikamaru juga tidak seacuh dulu pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya._

Naruto menerawang langit yang berwarna kemerahan itu.

_Shikamaru juga sudah bisa sedikit demi sedikit berinteraksi dengan anak perempuan yang biasanya ia hindari. Karena dari dulu Shikamaru selalu menganggap anak perempuan itu begitu cerewet dan itu sungguh mengganggu bagi Shikamaru._

Naruto menatap lurus ke depan. Untuk saat ini waktu terasa lambat.

_Berbeda denganku. Sejak dulu aku adalah bocah cengeng. Aku pasti menangis setiap kali dijaili oleh teman-teman sekelasku. Sampai sekarang aku pun masih menangis._

Naruto kembali memperhatikan sosok yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

_Tapi… Shikamaru selalu ada di sampingku. Menemaniku sampai aku berhenti menangis. Disaat aku ingin terlihat kuat dan membuatku harus berpura-pura di depan semuanya, Shikamaru selalu meruntuhkan semuanya. Ia akan memegang kedua sisi wajahku dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat sambil menatapku begitu dalam seolah ingin merobohkan pertahananku._

Angin berhembus pelan membelai keduanya. Terasa begitu lembut…

_Dan saat itu aku pasti selalu tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya. Aku selalu menangis dan menceritakan semuanya pada Shikamaru. Namun entah kenapa aku pun selalu merasa lega dan melupakan semua kesedihanku setelah kutumpahkan semuanya pada Shikamaru._

"Shikamaru…" panggil Naruto masih menatap lekat pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Apa?" Shikamaru melirik malas Naruto dan berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" Shikamaru mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa di antara semuanya kau memilih untuk selalu bersamaku?"

Raut wajah Shikamaru berubah menjadi serius. Dan saat itu pula Naruto menahan napas seiring dengan kata yang terucap. Ia tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Kedua mata kebiruan itu membelalak lebar saat kata-kata tak terduga terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Karena aku menyukaimu…"

.

** TBC**

.

Huwaaaaa! Akhirnya bisa update fic ini juga! *guling-guling* Maaf menunggu lama. Sebenarnya yang minta update One Heart juga banyak tapi Yan abaikan *ditabok* Yan niatnya update fic ini dulu baru One Heart hehehe…

Akhirnya Shikamaru nyatain cintanya sama Naruto! *YEY!* Tapi gimana kelanjutannya? Cuma author yang tahu XD #plakplakplak

Oke, balas review dulu! Seperti biasa yang login Yan bales lewat PM^^

Arigatou buat **Uchy-san,** **CCloveRuki, akatsukiNoah, Rui Uchikaze, Yashina Uzumaki.**

**Hesty : **Ini dilanjut kok^^ tenang aja kan ada pelipur lara abang Shikamaru buat menghibur yayang Naruto XD

**Eruna-Chan : **Ini Yan udah lanjutin fic ini. Pasti kamu senengkan Yan lanjutin fic ini? Gimana ShikaNaru-nya udah kerasa belum? ^^

**Lovely : **Bener kok hehehe… klo salah sedikit aja bisa jadi pervert ya? XD

**kanon1010 : ** Hehehe… makasih :P Itu bukan fanart buatan Yan kok. Nemu tuh XD ShikaNaru di chap ini udah kerasa belum? ^^

**freakG : **Sebelumnya Yan minta maaf gak bisa update cepet fic ini. Tapi akhirnya Yan bisa update juga^^

Buat semuanya makasih apalagi yang udah repot-repot udah review fic ini. Review kalian itu sungguh berharga buat Yan bersemangat buat terus lanjutin fic ini^^ Sejujurnya Yan juga senang sekali FFn telah menyediakan manager image buat cover sebuah fic. Jadi mungkin dari sekarang Yan bakal kasih cover setiap fic Yan. Wlo kapasitas saat ini FFn cuma bisa masukin 10 image buat diupload tapi Yan berharap nanti FFn bisa menambahnya ^^

**Please Review…**


	3. The Beginning

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Drama/Romence.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), Boy Love.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I Will Love You © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Mereka hanya sepasang remaja yang sedang buta dengan namanya cinta. Tak peduli jika cinta mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mengejar dan menanti itulah yang mereka lakukan. Tapi sampai kapan hal itu terjadi? Siapa yang akan tetap mengejar dan menanti cinta terbalaskan atau mencoba mencari cinta yang baru?**

**..:: The Beginning ::..**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto hanya bisa diam terpaku. Mata kebiruannya membelalak tak mampu menutupi rasa  
>keterkejutanya sedikit pun.<p>

Tidak sama sekali.

Angin yang berhembus lembut di antara mereka pun tidak bisa membuat salah satu di antara mereka merasa tenang. Jantung mereka terus terpacu dalam alasan yang berbeda.

Naruto, tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Shikamaru menyukainya?

Apa ia tidak salah?

Apa mungkin pemuda di depannya itu sedang membuat sebuah lelucon agar bisa membuatnya tertawa dan melupakan masalahnya tentang Sasuke?

Tapi... tapi kenapa raut wajah itu tak tak kunjung juga berubah. Seharusnya Shikamaru segera mengubah raut wajahnya seperti menahan tawa—mungkin—ketika melihatnya begitu terkejut dengan ucapannya bukan? Hingga ia merasa benar-benar tertipu. Tapi kenapa Shikamaru malah menatapnya seperti itu?

Jika benar Shikamaru mempunyai perasaan padanya, harusnya pemuda itu sedari dulu memberi tanda-tanda tentang perasaannya. Tapi selama ini, Shikamaru tidak pernah menunjukkan hal seperti itu padanya. Sebenarnya… sebenarnya apa yang ia harapkan tentang hal ini? Kenapa ia begitu bingung tentang perasaan Shikamaru yang sebenarnya?

Shikamaru menatap diam pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang sedang tenggelam dalam rasa keterkejutannya. Ia tahu ini terlalu mendadak. Ia tahu hal ini pasti akan membuat Naruto terkejut. Sejujurnya entah apa yang telah menyergap pikirannya hingga kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas.

Ini sebuah kesalahan.

Tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu pada Naruto dan membuat persahabatan yang mereka bangun selama bertahun-tahun itu retak hanya karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan dalam beberapa detik saja.

Di dalam hati, Shikamaru menertawakan dirinya. Kenapa ia mengucapkan kalimat itu? Apa perasaannya yang selama ia simpan terlalu berat untuk terus disembunyikan?

Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!

"Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Anggap saja itu sebuah lelucon," Shikamaru tersenyum lebar. Namun senyum itu tidak menutupi begitu mirisnya hatinya saat ini.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu berbalik, siap untuk melangkah. Mencoba mengobati hatinya yang saat ini sedang terluka. Dari awal perasaannya memang bertepuk sebelah tangan bukan?

"SHIKAMARU BAKA!"

Shikamaru tersentak mendengar teriakan itu.

"MANA BISA AKU MENGANGGAP HAL INI SEBUAH LELUCON JIKA KAU BEREKSPERSI SEPERTI ITU!" mata biru itu berkaca-kaca.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK MEMASANG WAJAH SEPERTI ITU! DASAR BODOH!"

Napasnya memburu. Raut keterkejutan itu belum lepas dari paras Naruto.

Lelucon?

Ia menyuruhnya untuk mengenggap hal ini sebuah lelucon? Dengan ekspresi seperti itu? Terbayang jelas oleh Naruto bagaimana ekspresi Shikamaru saat menyatakan perasaannya dan saat Shikamaru menyuruhnya untuk melupakan semuanya. Naruto merenggut dadanya. Di mana jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

Seharusnya ia tidak berekspresi seperti itu jika memang semua ini hanya sebuah lelucon. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu dari awal!

"Lalu maumu apa?" Shikamaru menoleh dan melempar tatapan malas pada Naruto.

Si pirang itu tersentak atas pernyataan itu. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan alasan apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Kenapa ia begitu panik? Kenapa ia begitu kalut saat Shikamaru tidak berusaha menjelaskan apa pun tentang perasaannya itu?

Padahal, sebenarnya ia bisa menganggap semua ini benar-benar lelucon dan melupakan semua. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya?

"Sejak kapan kau… menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto pelan dan ragu akan pertanyaan yang ia lempar pada pemuda di depannya. "Sudah berapa lama kau mempunyai perasaan itu?"

Shikamaru terdiam menatap Naruto hingga akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, mungkin?" ucap Shikamaru dengan mengerlingkan matanya ragu. Spontan ia mendapat teriakan kencang karena jawabannya yang terkesan main-main.

"KAU BERBOHONG! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! PERTAMA KALI KITA BERTEMU ITU SAAT KITA DI TAMAN KANAK-KANAK!"

Yang benar saja! Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru menyimpan perasaannya begitu lama? Lagipula saat itu mereka juga masih sangat kecil. Mana mungkin mereka mengerti tentang hal seperti itu?

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menjawab dengan acuh, "Aku bilang 'kan mungkin. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mempunyai perasaan lain padamu."

"AKU SERIUS SHIKAMARU!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Entah malu atau emosi. Yang jelas ia tidak suka cara Shikamaru yang menanggapi pertanyaannya seperti itu.

"Aku serius," serunya dengan tenang membuat Naruto kembali terpaku.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuatku begitu dekat denganmu? Kenapa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu di sisimu?" tanya Shikamaru tertunduk menatap kaki-kakinya yang terbalut sepatu skate.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasa senang bisa menjadi salah satu temanmu. Aku senang bermain bersamamu dan melakukan banyak hal. Kau begitu bersemangat membuatku senantiasa ingin selalu mengikutimu," Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menginginkan lebih tentang hubungan kita. Yang aku tahu hanya bahwa aku terlambat menyadarinya. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Naru terdiam. Si pirang itu sulit berkata-kata. Ia terlalu tercekat pada kenyataan tentang perasaan Shikamaru padanya. Naruto memang sulit mempercayai hal itu. Selama ini Shikamaru tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan lebih itu padanya. Ia selalu bersikap layak mereka memang berteman baik.

Ya, itulah yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya jika Shikamaru mempunyai perasaan suka seperti itu pada sahabat pirangnya hingga tak seorang pun merasa curiga tak terkecuali Naruto sendiri.

Sabahat dekat.

Ya, selama ini semua beranggapan seperti itu.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Naru. Jadi jangan anggap bahwa pernyataan ini adalah sesuatu yang perlu kau jawab."

Si pirang itu masih terdiam. Shikamaru tahu pasti begitu banyak pikiran yang memenuhi otak Naruto saat ini. Ya, karena pernyataan yang terlalu mengejutkan itu pasti terlalu sulit bagi Naruto untuk mempercayainya.

Hah… Shikamaru berharap jika hubungan mereka tidak akan mengalami perubahan banyak setelah kejadian ini. Hatinya berharap cemas jika besok semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Ia ingin terus berada di sisi Naruto apa pun keadaannya.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo, kita pulang. Ini sudah larut," ucap Shikamaru.

"… cinta padamu."

"Apa?" alisnya tertaut, mengerut dalam. Shikamaru tidak bisa menangkap jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Bisakah kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?" ucap ulang Naruto. Ia memalingkan wajahnya belum berani menatap Shikamaru secara langsung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya hingga ia bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Tapi… ia ingin memcobanya bersama Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak menutupi perasaan terkejutnya. Mata kelam itu membelalak tak percaya apa yang telah meluncur keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto tertunduk.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini aku belum memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Shikamaru. A—aku tidak tahu, aku pikir itu bagus bisa mendapatkan hati dari orang sepertimu," Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berbicara seperti ini. "Ma—maka dari itu…" Namun hati kecilnya berkata lain. "BUATLAH AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU!"

**Grab!**

Sesaat Naruto tidak mengerti pada situasi yang ada. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku dan hanya perasaan hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Membuatnya tertegun dan tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun untuk menolaknya.

"Arigatou," bisik lirih Shikamaru tepat di telinga Naruto. Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannnya pada Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menutupi perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. Setidaknya Naruto mau mencoba membalas perasaannya.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Shikamaru dan membalas pelukan itu sambil mengubur wajahnya yang mendadak merasa panas di bahu Shikamaru.

Perlahan Shikamaru melepas pelukannya.

"Ayo…" terukir senyum hangat di wajah itu. Ia meraih tangan tan itu untuk menggandengnya.

"Hu'um!" Naruto mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Dan sebuah awal pun di mulai…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Klontang! Klontang! Klontang!**

Suara gaduh itu berasal dari dapur. Kushina wanita yang hampir berusia 40 tahun itu terbangun. Sejenak Kushina melirik jam yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam berdetak dengan teratur. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, ia melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam itu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Dengan keadaan masih mengantuk Kushina beranjak dari atas kasurnya meninggalkan suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Kushina pergi ke tempat berasalnya suara gaduh itu. Tanpa pertahanan apa pun atau merasa curiga, Kushina pergi ke arah dapur. Sebenarnya kegaduhan itu tak cukup berisik untuk membangunkan seluruh keluarganya. Hanya saja mungkin berkat diberkahi pendengaran yang tajam, membuat Kushina bisa mendengar kegaduhan kecil itu.

Saat itu rasa kantuknya pun menghilang.

"Naruto?"

Sontak si pembuat kegaduhan itu berbalik.

"_KA_-_KAASAN_!" Si pirang itu memekik. Benar-benar kaget akan kehadiran Ibunya.

Kushina menatap heran putranya yang memakai celemek. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur pagi-pagi seperti ini, Naruto?" tanya Kushina sambil menghampiri putranya.

Naruto gugup, "A—aku…" Ia bingung menjelaskannya.

Kushina sampai di samping putranya. Alisnya langsung tertaut ketika melihat apa yang sebenarnya tengah dilakukan putranya di subuh hari seperti ini. Wajar Kushina merasa heran, putranya tak pernah bangun lebih awal sebelumnya.

"Kau berniat membuat onigiri?" Kushina menunjuk gumpalan nasi yang ada di tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum gugup. Hehehe… Kushina tidak salah tebak. Tapi tetap saja, Kushina masih merasa bingung.

"Untuk apa?" Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"A—aku berniat membawa bekal ke sekolah," jawab Naruto gugup. Pipinya mulai merona tak jelas.

**Sret!**

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ketika melihat Ibunya memperlihatkan senyum aneh kepadanya. Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin, benar-benar gugup. Ia masih bisa merasakan jika Kushina masih memperhatikannya dengan tidak biasa.

Ow! Kushina mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres nih!

"_Souka_?" mata birunya itu mengerling nakal ke arah putranya. "Kenapa tidak bilang sama _Kaasan_? _Kaasan_ bisa membuatkan bekal untukmu jika kau mau~"

Naruto termangap-mangap. Cara Ibunya menatap dirinya itu membuat Naruto merasa mati kutu! Ya, ampun! Kenapa Ibunya melempar tatapan seperti itu!

"A—aku… a—aku hanya ingin membuatnya sendiri!" Naruto langsung menekuk kepalanya. Tangannya langsung bergerak berpura-pura, bahwa ia sibuk dengan nasi-nasi kepal itu.

**Remas! Remas! Remas!**

Saking salah tingkahnya karena Ibunya terus menatapnya—dengan ganjil—Naruto tanpa sadar meremas kuat-kuat nasi itu. Sambil bertopang dagu, Kushina terus memperhatikan putranya. Matanya menyipit dan tersenyum aneh. Semakin lama Naruto semakin tidak bisa tenang jika Kushina terus memperhatikannya seperti itu. Perlahan tangan putih itu …

**Touch!**

Tubuh Naruto langsung mengejang karena mendapat sentuhan tiba-tiba di pipinya.

"Lama-lama bukan onigiri yang kau buat jika kau meremasnya seperti itu, Naru-chan…"

"_Ka_-_Kaasan_…"

"Mau Kasaan bantu membuatnya?" seru Kushina tersenyum manis. Dengan malu-malu Naruto mengangguk menerima tawaran Ibunya.

Ini memang memalukan! Dari awal Naruto berharap tidak ada yang memergokinya. Ya… jika sudah seperti ini, mau bagaimana? Lagipula ia memang tidak terlalu pandai memasak.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"AKU BERANGKAT!"

Suara semangat itu mengawali harinya. Namun seketika raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat menemukan sosok itu berada di depan rumahnya.

"Shi—SHIKAMARU!"

"Ah… kenapa kau terlihat syok seperti itu?" Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya malas.

"I—itu… i—itu…" Naruto tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Memang bukan hal aneh melihat Shikamaru ada di depan rumahnya. Ia dan Shikamaru memang selalu berangkat sekolah bersama.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Oi! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu terus?"

"Ap—tunggu!"

Dengan cepat Naruto segera menyusul Shikamaru dan mengambil langkah pelan di samping pemuda berambut nanas itu.

Sejak kejadian 'itu' Naruto tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa ketika berada di dekat Shikamaru. Entah kenapa ia selalu menemukan dirinya bingung seperti apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bertemu Shikamaru. Ini seperti bukan dirinya saja. Biasanya ia akan mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka.

Semuanya telah berubah…

'Eh?'

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menyergap telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan kemudian tertunduk dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

Padahal setiap pagi—sejak hubungan mereka berubah status—Shikamaru selalu menggandeng tangannya seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa semuanya masih terasa asing baginya. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus menenangkan detak jantungnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Tak!**

Penutup wadah bekal itu terbuka.

"Kau yang membuat semua ini, Naru?" tanya Shikamaru setelah melihat isi kotak bekal itu.

"Hehehe… tidak sepenuhnya. Aku dibantu _Kaasan_!"

"Tapi ada apa kau tiba-tiba membuat bekal seperti ini?" tanyanya. Biasanya mereka membeli makanan di kantin.

"Na—nani?" Naruto mulai merasa gugup. "Tak apa 'kan sekali-kali membawa bekal. Lagipula aku sengaja membuatnya untuk kita berdua…" suara Naruto langsung mengecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Shikamaru tertegun mendengarnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Apa maksudmu itu adalah kau sengaja membuatkan bekal untukku?"

"I—ITU TIDAK BENAR!" Naruto langsung panik. Naruto tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia memang sengaja membuatkan bekal itu untuk Shikamaru. Itu akan terlihat memalukan baginya.

**Grep!**

Naruto semakin kelabakan. Entah bagaimana, Shikamaru sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan memeluknya dengan santai.

"_Arigatou_…" ucapnya dengan tulus.

Seketika Naruto merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, sejak ia menerima perasaan Shikamaru sikap lelaki itu berubah banyak. Dan jujur saja karena hal itu Naruto selalu salah tingkah.

"Shikamaru."

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyadari perasaanmu itu padaku?" Naruto merasa malu saat menanyakannya. Tapi ia ingin tahu. Selama ini ia masih penasaran tentang perasaan Shikamaru.

Sejenak Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Saat kita memasuki SMA mungkin."

"JANGAN MEMAKAI KATA 'MUNGKIN' JIKA AKU BERTANYA!"

Shikamaru acuh. Lelaki itu malah memeluk Naruto dengan nyaman.

"Ta—tapi kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengatakannya padaku dari awal? Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Diam.

Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku malu," ucapnya dengan pipinya bersemu merah muda.

Naruto langsung menatapnya gemas, "Kawaii!"

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

"Shikamaru lepaskan aku!" seru Naruto berusaha lepas dari kukungan Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan salah satu kegiatan ini."

"Salah satu?" Naruto membeo.

"Hmm… seperti pergi kencan, bergandengan tangan, berciuman. Lalu…"

Dengan gamblang Shikamaru menyebutkannya satu per satu. Tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Be—berciuman?"

Ia dan Shikamaru?

Berciuman?

**BUM!**

Layaknya mesin yang telah bekerja melampaui batasnya, kepala Naruto mengeluarkan kepulan asap.

"Na—Naruto!" Shikamaru panik karena tiba-tiba sang kekasih lemas tak berdaya.

Ck, ck, ck! Sepertinya Naruto belum siap membayangkan hal seperti itu lebih jauh.

"Hah… merepotkan!"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Ah… Yan udah lama gak nongol di sini^^ Niatnya Selama bulan puasa Yan mau rajin-rajin nulis fic eh, ternyata malah gak bisa. Tuntutan kerja jadi gini deh! Apa lagi nanti Yan mulai masuk kuliah, mungkin lama-lama Yan berhenti nulis nih T_T Tapi gak mungkin Yan berhenti nulis soalnya Yan udah gak bisa lepas dari dunia FFn. Jadi Yan bakal berusaha tetep menjadi seorang Author^^ Yang berteman sama Yan di dumay pasti jarang liat Yan di FB iya 'kan? Haha… itu tandanya Yan emang bener-bener lagi sibuk—gak bohong. Mungkin status Yan juga akan berubah menjadi HIATUS kali ini. Bukan berarti Yan bener-bener hiatus tapi sesekali Yan bakal update fic atau publish fic baru—tapi gak bakal sering mungkin dalam jangka waktu beberapa bulan kemudian.<p>

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU buat yang udah review sebelumnya!

**S Oyabun, Ciel-Kky30, Yashina Uzumaki, KuroMaki RoXora, ecca augest, kanon1010, widi orihara, ChaaChulie247, erunaru chan**

**Rahma Lau** **:** Waduh! Ditodong sama Bazoka. Tenang-tenang Yan hadir buat update^^ Karena reviewnya telat gak apa 'kan Yan juga updatenya telat XD *plak

**Hesty :** Hehe… Gak asing 'kan kalo bikin Sasuke angkuhnya selangit^^ Bener! Tenang walau Sasuke udah nyakitin Naru-chan masih ada Abang Shikamaru yang bakal jadi pelipur lara My Naru-chan *plak

**Guest :** Yan update nih walau telat^^ Sasuke emang suka bikin kesel dah! Tapi kalo gak gitu pasti gak asyik, iya gak? *ditabok* Gak cuma kamu aja kok yang bakalan nemenin Naru selalu. Yan juga mau kok XD

**shia naru :** Gak tahu nih! Apa Sasuke cuma bakal jadi iklan lewat doang ato enggak. Tapi yang jelas fic ini bakalan penuh sama romance ShikaNaru. Sasuke mungkin cuma bakal jadi masalah kecil di antara hubungan ShikaNaru. Ato mau dibikin triangle love ShikaNaruSasu?^^

**freakG :** Hehehe… jangan kesel-kesel sama Sasuke nanti dia ngambek terus gak mau muncul lagi di fic ini XD *plak* Gomen Yan telat updatenya…

SELAMAT IDUL FITRI 1433 H^^  
>Mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika Yan punya salah sama kalian semua^^<p> 


	4. Hari sial?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Drama/Romence.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), Boy Love.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I Will Love You © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Shikamaru menyukainya. Dan Naruto menerima perasaan Shikamaru karena menurutnya Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang baik. Shikamaru tahu itu, karena si pirang sendirilah yang mengatakannya dan ingin mencoba untuk berusaha membalas perasaannya. Dan seperti apakah cara Shikamaru membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya?**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pada dasarnya, interaksi yang mereka perlihatkan tidaklah jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Naruto yang berisik—namun akan tiba-tiba merasa gugup jika sudah berduaan dengan kekasihnya—dan Shikamaru yang cuek tapi diam-diam perhatian itu tidak menunjukkan perhatian lebih. Walau sikapnya berubah sedikit drastis jika sudah berduaan dengan Naruto.

Jadi wajar saja jika belum ada yang merasa curiga tentang hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Apalagi ikatan mereka yang terjalin dari dulu membuat orang-orang tidak merasa heran dengan kedekatan keduanya. Ya, lagipula belum saatnya mereka tahu, termasuk Kiba—orang yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitar Naruto.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Paru-parunya sesak berburu oksigen. Sorak-sorak semangat mencoba menyemangatinya. Namun bukannya merasa bersemangat, si pirang malah merasa kepalanya menguap panas mendengar cara mereka menyorak-nyoraki namanya.

"NARU-_CHAN_! NARU-_CHAN_! NARU-_CHAN_!"

Huh! Betapa tidak sukanya ia dipanggil seperti itu!

"BERHENTI MEMANGIL NAMAKU SEPERTI ITU!" tegur Naruto sambil berteriak. Dan setelahnya ia manyun tanda ia kesal.

Teriakan melawan teriakan. Ia rasa tindakannya itu sepadan dengan mereka yang terus meneriaki namanya seperti itu.

"KYAAAAAA~ _KAWAII! KAWAII! KAWAIIIIII_~"

Sekumpulan murid perempuan itu malah berteriak kegirangan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan kawan di sampingnya. Melompat-lompat girang karena mereka begitu merasa senang mendapati ekspresi menggemaskan yang jarang mereka lihat.

Ya, nyatanya yang mereka lihat adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sedang merajuk. Matanya yang sedikit berair membuat mata birunya berkilau. Bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut membuat ekspresinya terlihat menggemaskan. Jadi bagaimana kaum hawa pecinta berbagai hal yang berbau manis itu tidak merasa kegirangan saat melihatnya?

Hahaha… entah datangnya dari mana imajinasi itu, karena sebenarnya Naruto tidak berekspresi seperti itu.

Naruto mendengus hingga mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Berbalik meninggalkan sekumpulan murid perempuan itu yang masih asyik dengan pesta kegembiraan mereka. Naruto menatap pemuda berkuncir nanas di depannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia kalah dari Shikamaru yang notabenenya orang malas jarang olahraga berbeda dengan dirinya yang senang berkeringat? Apalagi dengan memainkan permainan yang sudah cukup mahir ia mainkan. Aduh! Jangan bilang jika pemuda di depannya itu lebih berbakat dibanding dengan dirinya!

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tapi hei! Babak permainan mereka belum selesai bukan?

"Mau menyerah sampai di sini saja, hm?" ungkap Shikamaru sambil memainkan bola yang ada di tangannya.

Wow! Apa itu tandanya Shikamaru sedang menantangnya?

Naruto mendelik tajam, "Tidak akan!"

Mana mungkin ia mau kalah dari sosok di depannya begitu saja.

Shikamaru menatap si pirang yang menjadi lawan mainnya. "Kalau begitu, coba rebut bola ini dariku!"

Dengan diawali sekali hentakan, Shikamaru men_drible_ bola itu dan berlari ke arah lawannya. Tak segan-segan ia melewati begitu saja Naruto yang terbengong-bengong karena tidak mendapat aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

"HEI!"

Dan pertandingan Naruto VS Shikamaru kembali dimulai. Sorak-sorak di pinggir lapangan pun tak kalah heboh.

.

.

_Di sisi lain._

Entah sebutan apa yang cocok untuknya atas sikapnya yang seperti itu. Dingin, pendiam, cuek, acuh, atau memang pemuda ini tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya? Ya, terserahlah… namun tak ayal karena sifatnya itu membuat orang kesal.

Uchiha Sasuke, tipe pemuda yang senang digandrungi kaum hawa ini asyik menatap pemandangan di luar jendela perpustakaan sekolah yang sedang ia kunjungi. Merasa sedikit tertarik dengan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung di luar sana. Ia juga melihat pemuda berambut pirang keemasan ikut bermain. Dan mungkin karena hal itu juga ia merasa tertarik. _Well_, tentu saja ia belum lupa dengan sosok pemuda yang sangat berani menyatakan cinta padanya.

Naruto datang menghalangi jalan Shikamaru. "Berikan bola itu padaku!"

"Cobalah rebut bolanya dariku," Shikamaru terus menjaga bola itu dari jangkauan Naruto. Berbalik hingga ia membelakangi Naruto dan secepat kilat dengan _timing_ yang pas Shikamaru berputar hingga berhasil mengecoh Naruto dengan taktiknya.

"…sayang…"

**Deg!**

Naruto sempat membeku saat mendengarnya. Apa-apaan itu! Apa maksudnya Shikamaru berbisik 'mesra' seperti itu padanya? Ingin membuatnya mati karena serangan jantung mendadak? Mencoba memecahkan konsentrasinya? Benar-benar picik!

"_BAKA_!"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menontonnya, mengernyit bingung saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun sepertinya itu karena ulah pemuda berambut nanas itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Musim panas memang identik dengan masa liburan. Pergi ke pantai atau pergi berkunjung ke suatu tempat yang menarik. Memikirnya saja memang menyenangkan.

Begitu pun dengan siswa-siswi Konoha _Gakuen_ ini. Mereka begitu antusias dengan acara liburan yang diadakan oleh sekolah mereka. Berlibur ke Tokyo! Yey~ Siapa yang merasa tidak senang pergi ke sana. Kota pusat jepang itu tentu saja memiliki berbagai tempat yang menarik yang bisa mereka kunjungi.

Bus-bus yang sengaja mereka sewa mulai penuh. Namun bukan berarti para murid dari Konoha _Gakuen_ ini sudah datang sepenuhnya. Ya, sesuatu yang wajar jika masih ada orang yang belum datang dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Kadang terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan bukan?

Asuma-_sensei_ tak henti-hentinya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Tentu saja sekarang ini waktu keberangkatan mereka sudah berlalu setengah jam yang lalu. Memang sepertinya itu bukan waktu yang lama. Tapi yang namanya menunggu, lima menit saja terasa lama apalagi setengah jam?

"_Sensei_, maaf aku terlambat!"

Asuma melirik murid yang baru saja datang yang asyik menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bernapas lega, akhirnya orang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat sepertinya sosok di depannya ini bukan murid yang masuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang sering terlambat datang ke sekolah miliknya. Ya, sudahlah… sekarang bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam bus! Kita tidak bisa menunda keberangkatan kita lebih lama lagi!"

"_Hai_!"

Murid yang datang terlambat itu—Naruto—digiring memasuki salah satu bus. Si pirang ini memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari sosok yang akrab dengannya. Namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan siapa pun. Bahkan ia tidak kenal dengan wajah-wajah di dalam bus yang ditumpanginya.

"Apa yang masih kau lakukan di sini? Cepat cari tempat dudukmu!"

"_Sensei_… sepertinya aku—"

Asuma langsung menatap tajam. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau menutup mulutnya dan undur diri dari hadapan Asuma-_sensei_. Ia tidak mau di telan hidup-hidup oleh _sensei_-nya yang saat ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan wajahnya langsung cerah saat menemukan kursi yang kosong. Namun Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin saat melihat siapa orang yang duduk di samping kursi kosong itu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ya ampun!

"Hei pirang!" Naruto berdiri tegang saat mendengar suara Asuma-_sensei_ menegurnya dengan nada suara yang tidak biasa. " Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana? Cepat duduk!"

Ya, ampun! Apa Asuma-_sensei_ tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya? Jujur saja Naruto ingin menangis saat ini juga atas nasib yang menimpanya. Jujur ia tidak sanggup menghadapi nasibnya yang seperti ini. Dengan tubuh bergetar dan ragu-ragu ia mencoba duduk di kursi kosong itu—tepat di sebelah kursi Sasuke. Ia tidak punya pilihan! Duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke atau kena semprot lagi oleh Asuma-_sensei_?

Sasuke melirik si pirang di sampingnya. Tentu saja ia sudah menyadari keberadaan si pirang sejak lama. Merasa bingung kenapa si bocah pirang itu ada di dalam bus kelasnya. Sasuke kembali memfokuskan diri pada bacaan yang ada di tangannya—buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia tekuni. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa melewatkan sedikit pun gerak-gerik si pirang yang duduk gelisah di sampingnya. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih menatap si pirang dengan terang-terangan.

Naruto benar-benar tidak merasa tenang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Selain Sasuke adalah orang yang disukainya sekaligus orang yang telah melukai perasaannya, tentu saja saat ini ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah orang asing. Ia tidak mengenal seorang pun di dalam bus ini. Naruto mengosok-gosok telapak tangannya pada lutut yang saling merapat itu—saat ini cara duduk benar-benar kaku. Pikirannya sibuk bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari situasi ini.

Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Seketika itu juga, Naruto langsung kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar merasa gugup. Tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya pun mulai bergemetaran. Ia bahkan merasa jika Sasuke masih saja menatapnya. Astaga! Apa pemuda _raven_ itu tidak bisa menatapnya secara terang-terangan seperti itu?

"NARUTO!"

Naruto sontak merasa terkejut ketika suara Kiba menyergap pendengarannya. Perlahan hatinya mulai merasa senang karenanya.

"NARUTO! DI SINI!"

Dan Naruto mendapati Kiba di sebrang sana. Si pemuda pecinta anjing itu asyik melambaikan tangannya memberi tanda keberadaannya.

"BERISIK BODOH!"

Sesuatu mengenai kepala Kiba hingga ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Naruto _sweatdrop_. Tentu saja Kiba selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya. Tak ayal keberisikannya itu membawa malapetaka.

Naruto melihat Shikamaru yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dan saat ia hendak memanggil nama kekasihnya, bus itu merangkak maju. Meninggalkannya dengan desahan kecewa. Kenyataannya mereka berada di dalam bus yang berbeda. Mau tidak mau Naruto kembali murung.

Ia merasa kecewa.

**Tring!**

Suara ponselnya berbunyi. Naruto mengambil ponselnya dari saku dengan tergesah-gesah. Naruto menatap layar ponselnya. Ia mendapat satu pesan

_[Kau datang terlambat, Baka!]_

Pesan itu dari Shikamaru. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto membalas pesannya.

_[Aku tahu…]_

_Sent…_

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tahu ia datang terlambat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia bangun kesiangan tadi.

**Tring!**

Naruto segera membuka pesannya.

_[Baka! Jika tahu seperti ini aku pasti datang menjemputmu!]_

Dengan ekspresi kesal, Naruto menekan keypad ponselnya dengan gemas. Benar-benar kekasih yang buruk! Apa Shikamaru tidak tahu jika ia sedang butuh sebuah hiburan?

_[Berhenti memanggilku BAKA, SHIKAMARU!]_

_[Merepotkan!]_

_[Shikamaru~]_

_[Apa?]_

_[Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin buang air kecil]_

_[Perjalanannya masih jauh, Baka!]_

_[Aku tahu itu, Baka! Makanya aku bertanya padamu! Aku harus bagaimana?]_

Akhirnya Naruto malah asyik dengan ponselnya—saling mengirim pesan dengan Shikamaru. Melupakan sekelilingnya dan juga… Sasuke…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto berlega hati. Akhirnya selama berjam-jam mereka menempuh perjalanan untuk sampai ke Tokyo, akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Naruto menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Seperti inikah udara yang ada di Tokyo?

Ah! Ia harus segera pergi mencari kelompok kelasnya. Atau lagi-lagi ia akan terpisah dengan yang lainnya.

"Hei Kau, bocah pirang yang ada di sana! Cepat kemari!"

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap bocah pirang yang dimaksud itu bukan dirinya. Namun sayangnya ia adalah satu-satu bocah pirang yang ada di sana. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri segerombolan murid yang sedang berkumpul bersama Anko-_sensei_. Tak lama kemudian Anko-_sensei_ membacakan daftar kelompok yang ada pada selembar kertas di tangannya. Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Ia sibuk mencari kelompok kelasnya berada.

Kiri-Kanan-Depan-Belakang.

Berulang kali Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk mengetahui di mana keberadaan kelompok kelasnya itu. Bahkan ia sampai berjinjit karena postur tubuhnya berada di tengah orang-orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Belum menyerah, Naruto terus mencari kelompok kelasnya.

Kiri-Kanan-Depan-Belakang-Kiri-Kan—

Naruto langsung berhenti dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, ampun. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Biasanya sosok pangeran sekolah itu sulit di temukan jika dicari-cari. Tapi sekarang kenapa mudah sekali menemukannya tanpa ia inginkan?

"Dan kau bocah pirang! Kau sekelompok dengan Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Eh? A—apa?!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan Anko-_sensei_? Di—dia sekelompok dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak! Ia tidak mau! Ia tidak mau! Bahkan ia bukan berasal dari kelompok kelas ini!

"_Se_—_sensei_…" Naruto mengacungkan tangannya ragu-ragu. Walaupun Naruto tahu Anko-_sensei_ adalah guru yang terkenal dengan sikap brutalnya tapi mau bagaimanapun ia harus mencoba untuk protes. "Se—sebenarnya aku—"

"Apa!" Naruto langsung pucat pasi melihat ekspresi Anko-_sensei_. Guru perempuan itu sudah melotot tak karuan padanya. "K-a-u i-n-g-i-n m-e-m-b-a-n-t-a-h p-e-r-k-a-t-a-a-n-k-u?!"

"Ti—tidak, _sensei_!"

Anko-_sensei_ tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menangis di dalam hati. Ternyata keputusannya untuk mencoba protes adalah kesalahan besar.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Apa sekarang ini adalah hari sialnya? Maka jawabannya, tidak tahu!

Apa hari ini nasibnya benar-benar buruk? Maka jawabannya, tidak tahu!

Apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat? Apa dosanya begitu besar hingga ia harus menghadapi nasib seperti ini? Maka jawabannya, tidak tahu!

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu!

Naruto berjalan sedikit di belakang Sasuke. Sambil terus memperhatikan peta arah tempat mana saja yang akan mereka kunjungi, Naruto merutuki dirinya di dalam hati. Ia buta arah, tapi kenapa ia yang memegang peta? Dan sampai kapan ia akan terus-terusan seperti ini bersama Sasuke. Hah… memang benar saat kita mencoba menghindari 'sesuatu', 'sesuatu' itu malah sering muncul dalam situasi yang tak terelakkan. Ya, sudah terjawab 'kan? Itulah nasib yang sedang ia alami. Ia tidak lagi berharap dapat berinteraksi dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu ia impi-impikan. Sekarang semuanya sudah jauh berbeda saat ia menyatakan perasaannya itu. Jika bukan karena terlanjur sakit hati mungkin saat ini Naruto merasa di tengah awan karena bisa bersama-sama dengan Sasuke. Namun sekarang situasinya malah berbalik. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu mengetik pesan singkat pada kekasihnya.

_[Kau di mana? T_T]_

_Sent…_

"Di belakangmu."

Naruto terjengit mendapat suara yang tidak asing untuknya. Tanpa ragu Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Dan betapa bahagianya ia melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba menampakan sosoknya tetap di belakangnya.

"SHIKAMARU!" tanpa malu-malu Naruto berteriak dan memeluk sosoknya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana bisa si pirang itu meneriaki namanya tapi malah hinggap memeluk sosok di sampingnya? Ia yang salah dengar jika Naruto meneriaki namanya? Atau si pirang bodoh itu yang salah peluk?

"Kau menyebut namaku tapi kenapa kau malah memeluknya? Baka!" mau tidak mau Shikamaru jadi merasa kesal.

Naruto memasang wajah merajuk. Tak peduli dengan ucapan Shikamaru padanya. "Syukurlah aku bisa bertemu kalian…" Naruto terisak kecil, mendramatisir suasana. Naruto benar-benar merasa senang sekaligus lega.

Kiba tersenyum maklum. Namun perhatiannya teralih oleh keberadaan Uchiha yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Naruto kenapa kau bisa bersama Uchiha?" bisik Kiba pada Naruto.

"Aku satu kelompok dengannya," ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

"A—apa?! Ba—bagaimana bisa?!" Kiba menatap percaya si sahabat pirangnya itu tak lagi berbisik-bisik melainkan memekik keras.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku merasa tidak enak berada di dekatnya," Naruto melirik Shikamaru berharap si pemuda berambut nanas itu punya ide cemerlang.

Kiba menatap iba Naruto. Ia mengerti perasaan yang di alami sahabatnya itu. Pasti sangat tidak nyaman berada di sekitar orang yang hati dingin seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi kejadian yang sempat menimpa sahabatnya itu. Jelas saja jika Naruto tidak mau lama-lama dengan sosok yang memberi memori buruk di ingatannya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kita pergi bersama-sama saja! Tidak ada yang melarang untuk bergabung dengan lainnya untuk berkeliling 'kan?"

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan berbinar-binar. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki yang memiliki corak merah di pipinya itu. Tidak ada yang melarang mereka pergi bersama-sama dengan kelompok lainnya. Kiba benar-benar jenius!

"Iya kau benar! Ayo kita pergi bersama-sama!" seru Naruto memegang tangan Kiba penuh haru.

Haha… ternyata nasibnya tak selamanya buruk!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kuil yang ada di pinggir kota Tokyo. Salah satu kuil yang menjadi daya tarik bagi para wisatawan. Selesai memanjatkan doa di tempat persembayangan, mereka—Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto—pergi mengelilingi tempat bersejarah itu. Tak ayal mereka juga bertemu siswa-siswi yang sedang berkunjung seperti mereka.

"NARUTO! KIBA!"

Tampak pemuda berambut nanas ini sedang berusaha mengejar kedua temannya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sedangkan mereka menghiraukan Shikamaru yang kewalahan mengejar mereka. Mereka tertawa riang layaknya anak SD yang sedang berada di taman bermain.

Sasuke hanya diam berdiri sambil bersandar pada tiang bangunan tua yang ada di sana. Ia memperhatikan sifat konyol teman seperjalanannya. Mata kelamnya tak berhenti bergerak mengamati Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang berlari kesana-kemari bahkan berlari mondar-mandir di depannya.

Akhirnya Shikamaru menyerah. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras mengikuti dua makhluk hiperaktif yang mengklaim sebagai sahabatnya. Shikamaru benar-benar tidak sanggup jika begini caranya mengawasi Naruto dan Kiba. Tapi jika ia tidak mengawasi mereka berdua dari jarak pandangnya mungkin saja kedua makhluk hiperaktif itu berbuat ulah. Dipikir-pikir rasanya saat ini Shikamaru sedang menjalankan sebuah profesi sebagai _babysister._ Mengawasi anak-anak nakal yang tidak bisa diam.

"NARUTO KEMARI CEPAT!" teriak Kiba pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sudah di hadapan Kiba sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Naruto lihat! Ini batu besar yang ada di buku itu!" ucap Kiba dengan antusias. Matanya tak henti menatap kagum pada batu besar yang memiliki diameter melibihi tinggi tubuhnya itu.

"Wah~ benarkah?" Naruto tak kalah jauh berekspresi dengan Kiba. Matanya berbinar-binar menatapnya.

"Iya! Aku jadi ingin tahu apa benar yang ditulis di dalam buku jika kita menulis harapan kita di batu ini lalu menepuknya tiga kali di masa depan harapan kita akan terkabul!"

Kiba dan Naruto dengan semangat menepuk-nepuk—memukul—batu besar di hadapan mereka dengan wajah sumringah yang bisa dikatakan aneh.

"Ohya? Tapi kau tidak percaya takhayul seperti itu!"

"Hehehe itu 'kan hanya menurut masyarakat sekitar. Ayo kita lihat yang lainnya!"

Tanpa merasa meninggalkan bebas sedikit pun mereka pergi begitu saja. Hahaha… apa yang dicemaskan Shikamaru memang tidak salah jika melihat sikap dua bocah ini seperti itu. Menyentuh tanpa segan sedikit pun membuat Shikamaru takut jika akhirnya dua bocah itu malah merusah benda bersejarah yang ada. Kalau sudah seperti itu siapa yang repot?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto mengendap-mengendap. Menjaga langkahnya untuk tidak menimbulkan keberisikan tak berarti. Matanya liar melirik ke segala arah. Diam-diam ia mencoba menemukan teman berambut kecoklatan yang sedang bersembunyi darinya. Mengambil langkah pelan-pelan, akhirnya Naruto malah kembali ke tempat semula. Sebuah batu besar—tempat yang sempat Kiba dan Naruto datangi—yang mitosnya bisa mengabulkan harapanmu di masa depan nanti.

Pandangan Naruto langsung mendelik dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Pandangannya lurus pada keberadaan Shikamaru yang berdiri di depan batu besar. Tampak Shikamaru asyik menuliskan sesuatu di permukaan kasar itu dengan spidol. Naruto membalikkan badannya, bersembunyi sepenuhnya saat Shikamaru memastikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Naruto kembali mengintip dan melihat Shikmaru sudah pergi berlari meninggalkan tempatnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Naruto datang menghampiri batu besar itu—sambil memastikan keadaan sekitarnya atau mungkin saja Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja bisa datang kembali ke tempat ini. Setelah memastikan sekitanya aman, Naruto mencari-cari tulisan tangan Shikamaru. Ia penasaran apa yang ditulis Shikamaru pada batu itu.

"Ummm…" sambil bergumam tidak jelas Naruto meneliti setiap tulisan pada permukaan batu itu. "Ah, ini dia!" serunya girang saat menemukan cetakan tulisan tangan yang tidak asing untukknya. Itu tulisan tangan Shikamaru.

Namun setelah membaca apa yang dituliskan Shikamaru di permukaan batu itu, Naruto merasa udara di sekitarnya merangkak naik. Ia bisa merasakannya lewat wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, terlihat kesal. Namun di balik ekspresi itu, Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan malunya.

Sasuke berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Suasana di sekitanya sepi namun bukan memberi kesan suram tapi damai. Sekilas ia menangkap sosok pirang sedang berlari dengan raut wajah aneh—menurutnya. Lalu pandangannya terpaku batu besar peninggalan sejarah yang ada di lingkungan kuil ini. Sasuke datang menghampirinya. Dan dengan mudah ia menemukan jejak yang masih baru tertinggal di permukaan batu itu. Sebuah cetakan tangan yang berbeda.

_Aku ingin selalu bersamanya. I love you…_

_I love you too…_

Sasuke diam terus memperhatikannya. Seolah sedang mengeja satu per satu setiap kata yang coba diungkapkan lewat kalimat yang telah tertulis di sana.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tanpa terasa matahari telah merangkak turun dan bulan merangkak naik. Dunia malam seolah menjadi sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat bagi kota besar seperti Tokyo ini.

Naruto tak henti menatap kagum hamparan gelap yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya lampu. Entah itu cahaya lampu dari sebuah gedung, rumah, kendaraan atau pun cahaya lampu yang berjejer di jalanan. Semuanya tampak berkerlap-kerlip dari kejauhan.

Shikamaru ada di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua saja tanpa Kiba. Ya, teman berambut kecoklatannya itu memilih untuk pergi lebih dulu ke penginapan.

"Shikamaru kau memang hebat menemukan tempat yang bagus!" ungkap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Shikamaru mendengus sombong. "Tentu saja aku 'kan jenius," ujarnya melempar senyum menggoda.

Naruto melirik sebal. Baru dipuji sedikit saja hatinya langsung merasa tinggi.

Hening.

Mereka menikmati keheningan yang ada.

"Naruto."

Ditariknya dagu itu untuk menatap wajahnya. Naruto langsung merasa gugup saat itu. Ia bisa melihat tatapan lain yang Shikamaru berikan padanya. Saat wajah lain berusaha mendekat mengambil jarak di antara mereka, Naruto benar-benar menahan napas. Dadanya tak henti bertalu-talu dengan keras seperti tanda genderang di dalam peperangan jaman jepang dulu. Shikamaru semakin dekat dengannya dan jantungannya semakin berdetak tidak tenang. Naruto mencoba menepis pikirannya tentang Shikamaru yang berusaha menciumnya. Ya, mungkin saja ia sedang mencoba menggodanya 'kan? Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Bagaimana ia bisa berpikiran lain jika kekasihnya ini memang berniat menciumnya?

"Hachih!"

Naruto berkedip-kedip.

Shikamaru syok.

Naruto pun tersenyum kaku. Benar-benar kaku. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Shikamaru sekarang.

"Shi—Shika…"

Shikamaru masih tak berkutik, menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu bersin tepat di depan wajahnya? Yang lebih buruknya lagi saat ia ingin menciumnya?

"Shikamaru… maaf…"

Kediaman Shikamaru membuat Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Shikamaru katakan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja."

"Hn."

Akhirnya suara pemuda itu keluar juga.

"Shikamaru… kau marah?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Namun hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang Shikamaru berikan.

"Hn."

"Shikamaru jawab! Kau tidak marah 'kan?!"

"Hn."

"Shikamaru!"

"Hachih!"

"Hahaha… Kau juga terkena flu!"

Siapa sangka dibalik sifat acuh tak acuhnya itu sebenarnya Shikamaru mempunyai perasaan _sensitive _juga.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Yo! Jumpa lagi sama Yan^^ Yan update fic ini dulu. Selain karena chapter 4 ini udah setengah jadi di kompie jadi Yan lanjutin deh sampe selesai dan nunda yang lain dulu. Selain niat nambah fic tentang Sasuke dan Sakura yang bakal jadi saingan dapetin Naruto Yan juga pengen bikin fic dengan pairing AllSemeXNaru dan fic SasuNaru (rate M) dengan ceritanya Naruto seorang geisha gitu *hahaha

Ngomong-ngomong Yan nambah fic mulu nih padahal belum tentu di update cepet. Wajar Yan kuliah sambil kerja. Jadi ¾ Yan melakukan kegiatan di luar itu pun belum masuk jam tidur loh. Jadi sebenarnya sih gak ada waktu buat bikin fic, tapi Yan BERUSAHA buat terus jadi author :D Jadi maaf kalau misalnya Yan membuat kalian penasaran dan lama menunggu updetan fic dari Yan *kepedean* jadi maklumi deh! *hehehe* Oke kita stop dulu curcolnya kita balas review!

**awan**** : **Ini udah dilanjut ^^ maaf menunggu lama.

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**** : **Wkwkwk si setan pantat ayamnya muncul di chapter ini nih XD Kiba belum tahu dia terlalu bodoh buat sadar sama hubungan ShikaNaru *digibas Kiba* well kenapa Kiba harus cemburu?

**kagurra amaya** **: **Yan juga seneng bisa bikin main pair ShikaNaru *hehe* gegara liat fanart ShikaNaru yang imut jadi ngebayangin deh gimana ngegemesinnya hubungan Shika ma Naru. Yan udah update yaw! ^^

**Ika-chan Imut**** : **Yey BANZAI! HIDUP SHIKANARU~ *ditampolin sama fans SasuNaru*

**Uchy-san**** :** Kadang Yan lebih suka cerita yang gak ada triangle love-nya loh. Rasanya triangle love udah biasa dan gak aneh dan selalu berakhir dengan chara yang direbutin yang galau atau orang ketiganya menyerah gitu aja. Lebih senang baca konflik yang mengacu sama main chara aja. Tapi itu yang bikin susah gimana si alur cerita tetap menarik dengan hanya main chara itu.

** **erunaru chan**:** Beda? Ciri khas tata bahasa Yan ilang gitu? Terus yang ini gimana? Yah! Ini Yan juga berusa terus update^^ makasih eru buat semangatnya *O*

**Miki-kohai****:** Mungkin bukan hiatus kali ya, tapi bakalan gak menentu update-an fic-nya. Karena mungkin aja Yan update fic yang lain dulu ^^ hehhe silahkan…

**Yashina Uzumaki**** :** Hehehe kirain Yas gak bakalan mampir baca fic lagi^^ #plak Sasu muncul di chapter ini! Hehehe menurut Yas gimana? Sasuke bakal jadi saingan Shikamaru ato nggak?

**eccha augest :** Maaf lama. Seperti yang Yan bilang sebelum tolong maklumi keterlambatan Yan update fic-nya ya! Thanks ^^

** **hesty sh**:** Hati-hati sakit giginya gak ilang-ilang loh. Soalnya kemanisan ShikaNaru gak cukup sampai di sini aja XD *hehe

**GerhadGemi** **:** Emmm… satu lagi yang protes sama keterlambatan Yan update. Tolong dimaklumi yah… soalnya Yan juga harus fokus kuliah sama kerja^^

****S Oyabun**:** Hehe… sorry itu gak tahu efek Yan yang suka hal yang romantis atau emang sifat Shikamaru yang cuek tapi perhatian jadi bawaanya romantis? Jujur aja kalau ngebayangi ShikaNaru yang kaya gini Yan suka gemes sendiri *O* makasih fic buatan kami juga pada keren kok^^

Hohoho… ayo tebak! Sasuke bakal jadi kawan atau lawan buat Shikamaru? Atau ada orang ketiga yang sebenarnya yang bakal merebut Naruto darinya? Kita liat aja nanti!

_Bye~ bye~_


	5. Valentine Day!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Drama/Romence.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), Boy Love.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I Will Love You © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Shikamaru menyukainya. Dan Naruto menerima perasaan Shikamaru karena menurutnya Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang baik. Shikamaru tahu itu, karena si pirang sendirilah yang mengatakannya dan ingin mencoba untuk berusaha membalas perasaannya. Dan seperti apakah cara Shikamaru membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya?**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto, duduk lemas di bangkunya. Wajah pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu tampak kusut. Dan lihat bagaimana lingkaran hitam pada matanya yang cukup jelas, membuatnya tidak enak dipandang sama sekali. Hah… Naruto menghela napas berat saat mengingat akan nasibnya yang kurang mujur itu.

"Woi! Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Kiba, pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah aneh si pirang—sahabatnya itu. Kiba menyeringai jahil, "Kau habis kena sial ya, Naruto? Wajahmu kok kusut begitu?"

mur… mur… mur…

Kepala pirang itu langsung tertekuk dalam, menandakan keadaannya semakin terpuruk. Aura suram yang sudah sejak awal menguar semakin pekat saja. Melihat perubahan buruk itu, Kiba menjadi pucat pasi. Kiba menggeser tempat duduknya dengan gerakan kaku. Tentu saja Kiba tahu tabiat Naruto jika sedang _bad mood_.

"Kiba," suara parau itu memanggilnya membuat Kiba berkeringat dingin.

"A—apa?"

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Kiba hanya bisa tertawa kaku, tidak bisa menjawab. Sebaiknya ia menjaga jarak seaman mungkin dengan Naruto, karena akan cukup berbahaya jika Naruto sudah berubah menjadi sosok lain tak dikenalnya. Walaupun Naruto adalah pemuda manis dan kadang-kadang sedikit pemalu, nyatanya ia mempunyai sisi _evil_. Benar-benar seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda!

"Kiba kenapa kau malah menatapku seperti itu, hm?" seringai muncul tampak mengerikan.

"Na-Naru… ini… tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan…"

"_Souka_?" seringai itu semakin lebar dan tak lupa nada main-main yang berhasil menekan mental Kiba.

"GYAAAAAA! MAAF NARUTO AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGGUMU!"

.

.

Di sepanjang jalan itu Naruto cemberut. Kiba benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa-apaan itu menyinggungnya dengan hari sial?

"Hehehe… Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok!"

"Aku juga! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa sabar memberikan coklat buatanku untuk Hitori-_kun_! Kira-kira seperti apa ya tanggapannya?"

Wajah Naruto merengut mendengar percakapan dua gadis di depannya. Sedikit merasa kesal juga sih, karena masalah yang dihadapi sebenarnya tidak jauh dari topik yang sedang dibicarakan dua gadis itu.

Valentine.

Siapa yang akan melupakan bahwa besok adalah Hari Valentine? Ia harap ia juga bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk Shikamaru di Hari Valentine besok, seperti coklat?

Tapi tunggu! Laki-laki memberi coklat pada laki-laki? Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang ada dipikirkannya sih? Lagipula ia bukan perempuan! Kenapa ia jadi memusingkan hal ini?

"ARRGGHH… BAGAIMANA INI?!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Apa yang bagaimana?"

Naruto tersentak kaget melihat Shikamaru sudah ada di belakangnya. "Shi—Shikamaru… bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, "Apa yang kau katakan? Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau pulang tidak menungguku dulu?"

"Umm… ano…"

Naruto jadi bingung memberikan alasannya pada kekasihnya itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang menjadi agak menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Valentine untuk kekasihnya itu.

Hah…

Naruto menghela napas berat. Sebenarnya ia sudah mencoba untuk membuat coklat untuk Shikamaru, namun hasilnya gagal. Ia sudah mencoba sampai tiga kali tapi semuanya gosong. Ya, ampun! Padahal ia hanya ingin membuat coklat yang biasa saja tapi rasa sulit sekali!

Naruto melirik diam-diam pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya itu, namun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya saat tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Shikamaru sedang menatapnya.

Entah kenapa mengetahui hal itu ia menjadi gugup. Ini Valentine pertama mereka di status hubungan mereka yang sudah berubah. Dan Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Deg… Deg… Deg…

'Ya, ampun kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat? Selama 12 tahun ini aku tidak merasakan hal ini sebelumnya…'

Tapi kenapa?

Apa ia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"YATTA!"

Dengan bahagia Naruto mengacungkan hasil karyanya. Matanya tak berhenti bersinar menatap coklatnya yang tidak gosong. Ia berhasil membuat COKLAT! YUHUUUU!

"Aku harus bersiap-siap lalu pergi ke rumah Shikamaru," tuturnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dilempar celemek itu begitu saja. Kakinya bergerak cepat menuju kamarnya dengan tidak sabar.

'Tunggu! Apa yang akan aku katakan saat datang ke rumahnya nanti?' Naruto langsung memasang wajah tak berselera. Aura suram mulai menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak mungkin 'kan mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa ia sengaja membuat Shikamaru coklat?

I-itu memalukan!

Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Aduh… kenapa ia banyak galau begini?

Wajahnya bersemu saat teringat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Ini semua gara-gara Shikamaru!" pikirnya menyalahkan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

14 Februari…

Semua orang menjaga jarak dalam radius seaman mungkin karena aura yang dipancarkan si pirang yang saat ini. Pagi ini, lagi-lagi Naruto dalam keadaan _bad mood_.

Ada apa ini, heh? Kemana hari baiknya itu? Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa memberikan kesan pertama coklat buatannya pada Shikamaru.

Yeah… andai saja kemarin itu ia tidak ragu-ragu masuk ke kediaman keluarga Nara. Andai saja ia tidak dikejar-kejar anjing-yang sukses membuat coklatnya dibawa lari oleh anjing kurang ajar itu. Andai saja ia tidak kehabisan bahan. Andai saja minimarket terdekat kompleksnya tidak kehilangan stock coklat. Dan andai saja ibunya tidak pulang cepat. Hah… rasanya banyak sekali rintangan yang hadapi hanya demi sebatang coklat.

Naruto mencengkram tas sekolahnya, yang tentu saja terdapat sebatang coklat untuk kekasihnya. Bisa dikatakan sebuah coklat percobaan karena seorang pun belum ada yang sempat mencicipinya. Naruto berjalan diam, sibuk memikirkan seperti apa tanggapan yang akan diberikan kekasihnya itu setelah mencicipi coklatnya.

"Tidak enak."

Wajah Naruto langsung merengut. Di sisi dahinya terdapat garis-garis keunguan. Naruto bena-benar hampir melupakan sifat terus terangnya Shikamaru.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hai, Naruto! Lihat apa yang aku punya?" seru Kiba sambil mengiming-ngiming benda yang ada di tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Kiba langsung merengut, "Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku dapat coklat Naruto!"

"Terus?" dahi Naruto berkedut menatap sahabatnya itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kiba dapat coklat? Terus apa hubungannya dengannya?

"NARUTO!" Kiba berteriak kesal sampai Naruto harus menutup telinganya. "Bisa dapat coklat dari perempuan itu beruntung tahu! Apalagi lingkungan hidup kita yang sekarang, dimana hampir semua siswi mengidolakan Uchiha Sasuke! Hei, bukannya kau juga dapat coklat ya, Naruto?"

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto melirik coklat yang masih tergeletak di mejanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat coklat dari seorang gadis. Shion, itulah nama gadis yang telah memberinya coklat Valentine padanya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang. Dan tak luput dari ingatannya bagaimana tatapan Shikamaru padanya.

'Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?' Matanya sedikit berkilat tajam. Dan apa itu… ekspresi tidak menyenangkan? Diliriknya bangku di sampingnya yang kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Shikamaru. Kemana orang itu pergi? Bahkan hari ini mereka belum sempat ngobrol 'kan?

"to… Naruto… NARUTO!"

Naruto tersentak karena Kiba memanggil namanya dengan suara keras. Lalu menatapnya dengam malas. "Apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau melamun seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada," Naruto mendesah.

'Ada apa dengan Shikamaru?'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sasuke!" panggil Suigetsu, pemuda berambut agak kebiruan. Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menggulirkan matanya—meliriknya.

"Hari ini pasti kau dapat banyak coklat 'kan?" tanyanya meskipun ia sudah sangat tahu jawabannya.

"Katakan apa maumu, Suigetsu?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada buku yang tampak lebih menarik daripada memperhatikan sosok di sampingnya.

"Enak ya kalau begitu? Aku jadi sedikit cemburu," senyum miring bertengger di bibir Suigetsu. Temannya itu memang beruntung. Meski mempunyai sifat yang menyebalkan tapi masih banyak disukai para gadis.

"Jangan katakan kau menyukaiku, Suigetsu?" ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kau harus pakai rok!"

"APA?!" pekik Suigetsu dengan keras. "Apa maksudmu aku menyukaimu, hah? Aku masih normal!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan bahunya, "Jika kau memang tidak suka padaku, berhentilah selalu menempel padaku."

"SIAPA JUGA YANG SELALU MENEMPELIMU HAH!"

Suigetsu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menurunkan emosinya yang naik gara-gara Sasuke yang seenaknya bicara. Hah… apa yang ada di otaknya itu sampai berpikiran bahwa ia menyukainya? Bebar-benar sudah tidak waras!

"Seharusnya aku yang harus merasa aneh. Kau dikelilingi para gadis, tapi tak satu pun kau tertarik pada mereka. Apa kau gay?"

Mata _onyx_ itu meliriknya tajam, "Itu bukan urusanmu. Apa aku gay atau tidak, yang jelas aku tidak menyukaimu!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, Meninggalkan Suigetsu.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu bahwa aku ini normal! Oi, Sasuke! Kau dengar tidak? Sasuke! SASUKEEE!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koidor sekolahnya. Matanya dengan gencar mencari sosok yang entah kenapa belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Pergi kemana si bodoh itu, hah?" wajahnya merengut kesal karena sejak tadi mencari, Naruto belum juga bisa menemukan Shikamaru.

Naruto berhenti di ujung koridor. Menatap halaman belakang sekolahnya yang terpangpang jelas di depannya. Dirogoh saku celananya itu dan menatap benda yang telah tersembunyi cukup lama. Coklat yang akan ia berikan pada Shikamaru.

Jika dipikir-pikir, kenapa ia bersikeras membuat coklat untuk Shikamaru? Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada pagar tembok itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat jelas jika ia sedang kebingungan.

Hup!

Hup!

Hup!

Naruto melempar coklat itu ke udara lalu menangkapnya kembali. Berulang kali ia melakukannya, sampai akhirnya coklat itu meluncur ke bawah begitu saja. Mata biru itu membulat kala coklat itu tidak berhasil kembali dalam genggamannya. Dengan perasaan panik, Naruto menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ya, ampun! Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia… benar-benar ceroboh! Langkah kaki itu bergerak cepat dan lebar. Bagaimana jika coklat yang ia buat dengan susah payah itu rusak?

Itu… itu tidak bisa dibiarkan terjadi!

Sret!

Kedua kaki itu berhenti. Mata biru kelam yang cantik itu berkedip berulang kali saat menemukan coklatnya telah berada di tangan orang lain.

Angin berdesir lembut saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Ini coklatmu?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk, bahkan ia melakukannya tanpa sadar. Naruto terlalu terpaku menatap sosok itu.

"_Thanks_," ucapnya setelah berdiri dari duduknya.

Eh? 'Kenapa ia mengucapkan terima kasih?' Sosok itu berbalik siap meninggalkannya. Naruto benar-benar bingung.

Eh? Perlahan matanya membulat, mulai menyadari sesuatu. 'Ke—kenapa dia pergi?'

Eh? '_Chotto matte_…' namun kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Dan sosok semakin jauh.

'KENAPA DIA MEMBAWA PERGI COKLATKU!'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esok harinya…

Naruto tertunduk lesu, berjalan dengan lunglai di samping Shikamaru. Sedangkan kekasihnya itu menatap malas, memperhatikan Naruto yang tidak bersemangat. Namun dari tatapannya, Shikamaru menaruh rasa penasaran. Apa yang membuat kekasihnya lesu seperti itu?

"Hiks… Shika… _Gomen ne_…" seru Naruto mulai terisak. Meratapi nasibnya yang benar-benar tidak mujur karena coklat yang ia buat dengan susah payah itu malah jatuh pada orang yang salah.

'Hiks… apa yang harus aku katakan pada Shikamaru?'

Melihat kekasihnya terisak tidak membuat Shikamaru mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun. Ia hanya mengelus punggung Naruto dengan tampang malas yang tak juga hilang.

Shikamaru tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang perubahan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba, seperti halnya sekarang ini. Ia sudah tidak merasa aneh. Kekasihnya memang seperti itu jika sudah menyimpan banyak pikiran di otaknya. Kadang ia tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto dengan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah seperti itu.

"NARUTOOOO!" suara antusias itu datang dari pemuda berambut kecoklatan—Kiba. Namun matanya berubah tajam saat melihat Naruto sedang menangis.

"SHIKAMARUUU!" Kiba datang menyosong dengan cepat.

Shikamaru melotot melihat apa yang Kiba lakukan padanya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" apa Kiba tidak tahu perbuatannya itu sungguh berbahaya? Entah apa yang terjadi, jika saja ia tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan Kiba.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO SAMPAI IA MENANGIS SEPERTI ITU!" sembur Kiba sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih terisak.

"Aku tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan—HEI!"

Kiba kembali menerjang Shikamaru tanpa mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu. Kiba tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapa pun yang menyakiti Naruto. Tidak akan penah!

"Kiba… _please_ hentikan… Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Shikamaru."

"Naruto," Kiba segera menghampiri sahabat pirangnya itu. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menangis?" Kiba memegang bahu Naruto dan menatapnya dengan intens.

Naruto menggeleng sambil menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di sudut matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru. Katakan saja siapa orang yang telah membuatmu menangis?" tanya Kiba dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya…"

Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, jika memang Naruto tidak mau memberitahu siapa orangnya. Tapi tentu saja jika Kiba tahu siapa yang telah membuat temannya itu menangis, ia tidak akan segan menghajarnya sampai mati.

"Ne, Kiba."

"Nani?"

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Kiba berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa!"

Shikamaru mendengus. Benar-benar kebiasaan buruk. Apa-apaan itu, melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya lebih penting!

"Hei, apa kau dengan bahwa kemarin Sasuke telah menerima coklat valentine-nya tanpa sepengetahuan fansnya?"

Tubuh Naruto mengejang saat mendengar nama itu.

"Para fansnya marah besar karena ada orang yang berani diam-diam memberi coklat valentine pada Sasuke. Kira-kira siapa ya orangnya? Apa salah satu fans Sasuke juga?"

"Dasar tukang gosip," ucap Shikamaru dengan santainya sambil berjalan melewati Kiba.

"Diam kau!" sembur Kiba langsung marah. Tidak enak juga dipanggil tukang gosip.

"Ka—kau tahu dari mana berita itu Kiba?" tanya Naruto berusaha menyembungikan perasaan gugupnya.

"Ino! Dia 'kan juga fans dari Sasuke. Ah… mereka semua pasti sangat marah. Setiap tahun Sasuke hanya akan mengambil satu batang coklat dari para fansnya."

Ya, ini memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Setiap pada Hari Valentine, Sasuke akan mengambil satu coklat dari sekian coklat buatan para fansnya. Iya ini seperti halnya cara membuat para fansnya berhenti untuk terus mengerjarnya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi ia berharap tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihatnya bersama Sasuke saat itu. Bisa mati riwayatnya di tangan para fans Sasuke. Lalu apa yang akan ia katakan pada Shikamaru tentang hal ini?

Hiks… lagipula kenapa coklatnya bisa jatuh ke tangan Sasuke?

"Naruto!"

"Hah?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kiba.

"Ti—tidak kok! Hehhehe…"

Kiba memandang curiga. Jelas saja tawa Naruto terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sedangkan Naruto masih tertawa gugup.

Ia benar-benar berharap tidak ada orang tahu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Naruto apa benar orang yang telah memberi coklat pada Sasuke itu adalah kau?"

"Heh?" Naruto tersentak kaget. "Da—darimana kau dapat berita seperti itu?"

"Ada yang melihatmu memberi coklat pada Sasuke."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Naruto ia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Naruto hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu jika saja pemuda di depannya tak lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Daijoubu_," Shikamaru membalikan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Naruto. "Lagipula itu hakmu."

Diam-diam Shikamaru menghela napas. Walaupun ia berkata seperti itu, tapi rasanya ada perasaan kecewa dalam hatinya. Kecewa karena kekasihnya masih tertarik dengan pria lain. Kecewa karena ia sendiri belum mampu mencuri hati Naruto. Apa ia bisa membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya? Sampai kapan ia bisa menjaga hubungan ini?

Ah… padahal akhir-akhir ini ia merasa jika perasaan Naruto mulai berubah padanya. Apa itu hanya perasaannya saja? Apa ia terlalu percaya diri bahwa ia bisa menaklukan hati Naruto?

"Shika… maru…" panggilnya terengah-engah. Shikamaru menatap kekasihnya dengan heran Bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto tersengal-sengal seperti habis lari maraton?

Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuannya, Naruto pergi untuk beberapa saat dan kembali tanpa ia sadari. Shikamaru terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ulurkan… kedua tanganmu!" pinta Naruto sambil mengatur napas.

"Heh?" Shikamaru semakin tidak mengerti. Untuk apa Naruto meminta ia untuk mengulurkan tangannya?

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya walaupun ia masih dalam keadaan bingung. Tak lama kemudian kedua telapak tangannya sudah dipenuhi oleh permen coklat. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru tertegun.

"Happy Valentine! Maaf aku baru bisa memberikannya sekarang," ucap Naruto menyesal, ia hanya bisa memberikan ini pada Shikamaru. Namun tak lama kemudian ia berubah menjadi gugup. "Ano… soal itu…"

"Kenapa kau baru bisa memberikannya hari ini?" potong Shikamaru.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Padahal aku sudah menunggunya…"

Pedar biru itu membelalak. Shikamaru menunggu coklat darinya? Ma-maksudnya Shikamaru benar-benar menunggu coklat darinya? Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka Shikamaru peduli sesuatu seperti ini.

"Aku kira kau lupa."

Senyum tipis itu mengembang di pipinya. Matanya tak lepas dari setumpuk permen coklat yang ada di telapak tangannya. Ia merasa senang.

Sangat senang.

Naruto tertunduk, rasanya malu sekali. Entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul dari mana? Apa ini karena senyum itu? Na-nande? Kenapa juga ia merasa malu segala saat melihat senyumnya.

"Naruto," Shikamaru datang mendekat dan…

Cup!

"Arigatou na…" bisiknya setelah mencium pipi kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan wajah itu berubah merah padam. Mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di pipi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa Naruto perkirakan. Jujur, sekarang Shikamaru semakin berani. Dari pertama ia berani memegang tangannya, memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang, lalu sekarang ia berani mencium pipinya. Mengingat itu semua membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

"BAKA SHIKAMARU!"

Naruto melayangkan tinju.

BRUK!

"_Ittai_!"

Sepertinya Shikamaru melupakan sifat Naruto yang sedikit kasar itu. Ya, anggap saja itu adalah hadiah plus yang ia terima.

"Shikamaru sebenarnya coklat yang ada pada Sasuke itu untukmu."

"Eh?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malam bertabur bintang, pemuda berambut raven itu berbaring di atas kasurnya. Kulit putihnya bersinar karena cahaya rembulan menerpa tubuhnya. Uchiha Sasuke tampak asyik menatap sebatang coklat di tangannya. Pikirannya tumbuh melayang pada sosok pirang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan kemarin ia telah menerima coklat dari sosok pirang itu meski secara ia sudah menolaknya secara tidak langsung. Ya, kata yang ia katakan pada pemuda pirang itu jelas adalah jawaban penolakan darinya. Tapi jujur saja setelah ia memperhatikan si pirang itu, sosok itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Entah kenapa sosok itu begitu berekspresi begitu apa adanya. Sosok itu benar-benar masih polos.

Sasuke bangkit dari acara tidur-tidurannya. Ia duduk dan mulai membuka bungkus coklat itu.

Kress…

Pada gigitan pertama yang Uchiha Sasuke rasakan adalah—

"Asin."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Benar-benar tidak pandai! Heh, tentu saja itu sudah terlihat jelas di wajah idiotnya. Walaupun ia tidak suka makanan manis, itu bukan berarti ia jadi tidak bisa menilai sebuah masakan yang masuk ke mulutnya. Dibuangnya coklat itu ke tong sampah. Sasuke berjalan menuju balkon yang ada di kamarnya itu. Menatap bulan yang bersinar anggun bersama bintang.

"Uzumaki Naruto ne?"

Sasuke akui, ia mulai tertarik pada pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen ne telat! Yosh! Yang penting udah diupdate! Semoga tidak mengecewakan^^<strong>

**Bye bye...**


	6. Limit

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Drama/Romence.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), Boy Love.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I Will Love You © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Shikamaru menyukainya. Dan Naruto menerima perasaan Shikamaru karena menurutnya Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang baik. Shikamaru tahu itu, karena si pirang sendirilah yang mengatakannya dan ingin mencoba untuk berusaha membalas perasaannya. Dan seperti apakah cara Shikamaru membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya?**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shikamaru dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Benar-benar buruk! Hingga ia menguar aura jahat di sekelilingnya. Ya, bukan hanya aura jahat yang menguar begitu pekat, tapi ia juga tampak siap untuk meledak kapan saja. Kebanyakan orang memilih untuk menghindarinya karena tidak mau kena imbas dari Si Jenius Nara yang sedang murka. Kejadian seperti ini memang langka membuat sebagian orang bertanya: _Ada apa dengan Shikamaru? Kemana perginya sikap kalemnya itu?_

Pemuda bermarga Nara itu biasanya selalu tenang. Sikap acuh tak acuhnya selalu terkesan tidak mau mencari masalah atau tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Tapi kali ini wajah cemberutnya tampak garang. Sebenarnya anggapan jenius ini hanya berlaku untuk beberapa teman dekat Shikamaru. Ia lebih terkenal dengan sikap pemalasnya karena itulah sikap pasif yang lebih dominan membuat orang-orang sulit untuk percaya kejeniusan Sang Nara. Tambah prestasinya yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja.

Ya, tidak peduli yang mana kepribadian yang sesungguhnya. Yang jelas Nara Shikamaru tampak mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, _ne_? Kau sudah membuat orang-orang takut, tahu tidak?" tegur Kiba yang duduk di sebrang Shikamaru dengan wajah bosan.

Tampaknya ia hanya satu-satunya makhluk yang berani berada di dekat Shikamaru. Menonton wajah cemberut Shikamaru layaknya seorang anak kecil yang telah kehilangan mainannya karena direbut oleh anak lain. Itu sebenarnya lucu melihat wajah Shikamaru yang cemberut. Karena pemuda itu jarang memasang ekspresi sengsara seperti itu.

Shikamaru melotot mendengar komentar Kiba. "_Urusai_!" ucapnya kesal.

Kiba sendiri merinding mendengar suara gelap Shikamaru. Ia sedang marah besar dan berusaha menahannya. Ya, terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Tidak aneh jika Shikamaru siap meledak kapan saja.

"_Kuso! Siapa sih yang membuat Shikamaru seperti ini?"_ rutuk Kiba ngeri.

Shikamaru sungguh ingin pergi membunuh seseorang. Terutama seseorang berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke pelaku utama yang telah membuatnya kehilangan sesuatu yang _special_ dari kekasih pirangnya. Dia sudah mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Uchiha yang satu ini memang brengsek! Dan kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Ia sering mendengar bagaimana mengerikannya sikap yang dimiliki oleh Sang Uchiha membuat laki-laki yang terkenal di kalangan perempuan itu dibenci oleh sebagian besar kaumnya sendiri. Shikamaru tidak terlalu peduli seberapa brengseknya orang itu. Karena ia tidak pernah dan tak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang populer seperti Sasuke. Oh, Sialnya sekarang Shikamaru tahu bagaimana brengseknya Sang Uchiha seperti yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya.

Sejak awal ia memang tidak menyukai Sasuke tapi ia tidak membencinya. Tidak ada alasan cukup untuk membencinya. Ia hanya tidak suka bagaimana aura dominan Sasuke yang selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya kemana pun ia pergi. Ia tidak menyukainya karena hal itu telah menarik perhatian Naruto.

Ia ingin menjadi orang yang selalu menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia mendambakannya. Ya, itu menjadi keinginannya sejak ia menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke telah menarik perhatian Naruto darinya sudah cukup membuat Shikamaru tidak menyukai Sang Uchiha. Dan saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke sudah cukup membuat Shikamaru mengutuk keberadaan Sang Uchiha bungsu. Seolah-olah tidak cukup dengan perasaan tidak sukanya, sekarang Sang Uchiha telah menyulut rasa benci dalam dirinya.

Sungguh benar-benar merepotkan mempunyai perasaan seperti ini. Perasaannya pada Naruto telah menarik batas-batas yang tidak biasa ia lakukan. Shikamaru mulai bertingkah diluar kendalinya. Oh… sialan itu pasti rasa cintanya pada naruto yang terlalu berlebihan.

"KYAAAAAA! SASUKEEE-_KUUUNNN_!"

Cih! Akhirnya pangeran sekolah kita telah menampakkan dirinya. Melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang angkuh seperti biasa membuat Shikamaru ingin mendatanginya dan mencekiknya. Shikamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali di sini. Ingat bahwa ia adalah orang yang anti mencari masalah. Tapi sialan… setiap melihat sosok itu, ia ingat kembali coklat yang telah dibuat khusus untuknya telah direbut oleh Uchiha membuat Shikamaru benar-benar ingin mendatangi Sang Uchiha dan membunuhnya.

Shikamaru harus menekan emosinya dalam-dalam. Shikamaru tidak mau seperti ini. Kehilangan banyak kontrol. Ia ingin pergi menyalahkan orang lain dan menumpahkan emosinya. Shikamaru membenturkan kepalanya pada meja cukup keras, tidak menyadari tatapan Kiba yang menatapnya ngeri melihat tingkahnya yang semakin aneh.

Shikamaru merasa telah kehilangan jati dirinya. Ia adalah orang yang acuh pada sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ia adalah orang pemalas yang merasa tidak tertarik melakukan apapun untuk menarik keluar sikap pasifnya. Tapi ia merasa berbeda setiap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kekasih pirangnya—Naruto. Orang itu mengubahnya seperti ini. Membuatnya menanggapi masalah-masalah kecil yang seharusnya bisa ia abaikan begitu saja bukan melebih-lebihkannya.

Tapi sialan… coklat itu bukan masalah yang dianggap kecil. Coklat itu adalah buatan Naruto. Itu _special_. Itu khusus dibuat hanya untuknya. Lalu kenapa bisa jatuh ke tangan bajingan itu! Oh, _God_! Sampai kapan pun Shikamaru tidak akan bisa menerimanya! Tidak peduli seberapa mengerikannya rasa coklat itu. Ia tahu seberapa buruknya masakan Naruto. Tapi mendapatkan sesuatu _special_ dari Sang Uzumaki itu sendiri adalah sesuatu yang langka. Ya, benar-benar langka dan Shikamaru telah kehilangan kesempatan langka itu.

"_Sial_!" Shikamaru pikir ia tidak hanya jatuh cinta pada Naruto tapi sepertinya ia mulai tergila-gila pada sahabatnya itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto memastikan sekelilingnya aman. Dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok _fans_ Sasuke yang sedang mengamuk memang mengerikan. Lagipula siapa sih yang menyebar gosip bahwa ia menyerahkan coklat Valentine pada Sasuke? Ia tidak ingat ada orang saat kejadian itu. Lagi pula mereka itu salah paham! Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk memberikan coklat pada Sasuke. Coklat itu jatuh tanpa sengaja ke tangan pemuda _raven_. Coklat yang seharusnya ia berikan untuk Shikamaru! Lagipula kenapa Sasuke bisa berpikir coklat itu untuknya?

"_Kuso_!" Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia pikir nasib sialnya belum berakhir.

"ITU DIA!" Naruto tersentak mendengar teriakan pengumuman kematiannya itu. Menandakan bahwa kemana pun ia lari, mereka akan tetap menemukannya.

"_Oh, Kami-sama… Selamatkan aku._" Naruto berharap bahwa suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya itu bukan _fans_ Sasuke yang sedang mengejarnya. Ya, tapi harapannya musnah saat ia melihat sekumpulan wajah garang menatapnya begitu lapar padanya. Naruto tidak bisa membantu untuk menatap ngeri segerombolan perempuan yang sedang berlari untuk menangkapnya. Naruto menggerakan kakinya sekuat tenaga untuk berlari lebih cepat. Naruto tidak tahu perempuan-perempuan yang selalu ia anggap mempunyai sikap manis itu bisa memasang wajah buas seperti hewan yang telah menemukan mangsanya.

Naruto tidak mengerti! Kemana perginya sikap manis yang selalu ia kagumi dari kaum wanita itu?

**BRUK!**

"Heeyyyyy!"

Naruto terpental dan jatuh mendarat dengan pantatnya. Ia meringis sebelum akhirnya menatap sukacita pada dua sosok yang ia kenal.

"Shikamaru! Kiba!" Kiba tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Naruto memeluknya erat. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi objek pelukan si pirang.

Shikamaru hanya membeku di tempat. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Naruto memanggil nama mereka dengan sukacita dan hanya memeluk Kiba… lagi.

Oh, jangan salah sangka! Shikamaru senang mendengar suara Naruto saat memanggil namanya dengan riang seolah betapa senangnya Naruto bertemu dengannya. Ya, ia suka melihat ekspresi antusias yang terlukis di wajah Naruto. Tapi yang sulit untuk diakui ia merasa cemburu pada Kiba. Ya, ia begitu sialan cemburu melihat Kiba selalu bisa mendapat kehangatan dari pelukan Naruto.

Dan kemudian di sini Shikamaru merasa diabaikan. Seolah kehadirannya tidak pernah ada dan dibiarkan kedinginan. Menunggu Naruto datang padanya untuk mengeyahkan rasa dingin dengan pelukannya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menanti si pirang untuk menyerah sepenuhnya padanya. Membuat orang jatuh cinta memang sulit. Tapi ada kala batasan-batasan yang harus ditarik. Ya, dan sepertinya Shikamaru terpaksa melakukannya. Ia mulai tidak sabar. Ia mulai merasa lelah. Bukannya ia ingin menyerah dan mundur. Ia hanya akan mengambil satu langkah lebih maju. Walau Shikamaru tidak begitu yakin dengan idenya, ia tidak akan mundur. Ia akan mendapatkan hati Naruto.

Ya, berharap saja setelah ini Naruto tidak lari menghindarinya.

"Sembunyikan aku!" seru Naruto panik.

"_Nani_?" tanya Kiba yang belum menyadari situasi sahabatnya yang tengah terancam di tangan para _fans_ Sasuke yang sedang mengamuk.

"Mereka mengejarku! Mereka ingin membunuhku!"

"Naruto tenanglah… tidak ada yang ingin menyakitimu." Kiba mencoba menenangkan Naruto, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saat ia melihat si pirang menggeleng kepalanya keras. Ia tetap terlihat panik.

"Tidak!"

"Naruto."

"Cepat sembunyikan aku sebelum mereka menemukanku! _Please_…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto langsung terdiam mendapatkan suara tegas memanggil namanya. Ia menggigil di bawah tatapan intens manik kelam milik Shikamaru. Bola mata itu selalu tampak misterius dan seolah ingin menenggelamkannya setiap ia menatap balik.

"Naruto."

"_Ha_—_Hai_!" Naruto merespon cepat panggilan Shikamaru.

Naruto benci perasaan ini. Perasaan gugup ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Ia seperti di bawah kendali Shikamaru. Naruto mengakui ia benci perasaan ini. Saat tatapan itu jatuh padanya ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lain. Ia merasa dipermalukan oleh tatapan itu, tapi tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Karena sebagian dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak merasa keberatan.

Naruto ingin mata itu selalu tertuju padanya.

Saat kedua bisepnya dicengkram oleh Shikamaru, Naruto tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang semakin gugup saat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku akan membantumu tapi dengan satu syarat."

Serasa disambar petir, Naruto pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya mendengar Shikamaru meminta imbalan atas bantuan yang ia tawarkan.

Di sisi lain Kiba merasa tidak terima dengan pernyataan Shikamaru. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru memberikan syarat untuk membantu Naruto yang merupakan teman mereka bukan orang lain. Ia hendak protes dengan sikap Shikamaru yang kejam seolah tidak ingin meringankan beban Naruto, namun Kiba tidak bisa membantu rasa syok saat mendengar syarat yang diajukan Shikamaru.

"Kau mau pergi kencan denganku!"

Seketika waktu terasa berhenti. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah menahan napas.

Mengabaikan Kiba yang kini menganga lebar karena pernyataannya dan juga sekelompok perempuan yang berada di belakang Naruto—yang tanpa disadari oleh si pirang sendiri—yang naasnya berekspresi tak jauh berbeda dengan Kiba.

Fakta yang tidak bisa dipungkiri saat ini adalah seorang Nara Shikamaru sedang memberikan sebuah ajakan kencan pada sahabatnya sendiri?

Seorang Nara yang selalu menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya dengan alasan bahwa ia belum siap menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun.

Sedangkan Shikamaru menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari sang kekasih yang sepertinya terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ya dan hal itu sepertinya memberikan tanda positif bahwa Shikamaru tidak akan mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan segera. Seperti dikatakan sebelumnya Shikamaru adalah orang yang putus asa saat ini. Ia tidak bisa terus bersikap sabar saat ia benar-benar ingin mengklaim Naruto. Ia mungkin akan memberikan beberapa tekanan. Ia tidak bisa menerima penolakan.

Ini adalah sebuah hukuman.

Hukuman untuk Naruto yang telah berani membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Naruto."

"_Hai_!"

Respon cepat itu mengundang senyum di bibir sang Nara. Ya, ia sudah menerima jawaban yang ia inginkan tanpa harus memaksa Naruto. Shikamaru tidak peduli jawaban si pirang yang terkesan spontan. Shikamaru akan menunjukan eksistensinya. Ia akan mengkalim si pirang.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Shikamaru membuat Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Seketika wajah Naruto berubah pucat saat menyadari kesalahannya. Ia telah membuat Shikamaru salah paham. Melihat seringai itu membuat Naruto semakin tidak bisa berkutik.

Tidak…

Ini pasti pertanda buruk. Ia tidak pernah melihat Shikamaru menyeringai sebelumnya. Bahkan menyeringai, Melihat Shikamaru tersenyum atau pun tertawa adalah sesuatu yang jarang. Naruto merasa _horror_. Melihat seringai itu membuat ekspresi Shikamaru lebih hidup. Sedangkan Shikamaru selalu tampak masam.

Shikamaru membungkuk membuat jarak minim. Naruto hampir melotot karena tindakannya.

"Hari sabtu jam 10 aku akan menjemputmu, _ne_?"

Jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat dan hembusan napas Shikamaru di bibirnya, membuat Naruto merasa seperti _jelly_. Ditambah seringai itu membuat ekpresi Shikamaru tampak sexy. Wajah Naruto berubah merah seperti tomat.

Yaaakkkk! Shikamaru jelas-jelas mengodanya di sini!

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hallo minna^^ akhirnya bisa update fic juga. Arigatou kalian sudah review, favorite atau follow fic ini. Yan terkesan sama kalian yang udah mau menunggu fic ini. Semoga alur fic ini semakin menarik buat kalian. Ada yang mau ngasih ide gimana kencan ShikaNaru nanti?

Yan tunggu ide kalian lewat kolom review^^

_Salam hangat Yanz Namiyukimi-chan_


End file.
